The Bastard King in The North
by Wolf the swordsman
Summary: Jon snow is now a king. He knows what awaits during the long night and he needs an army for that night. He has seen what awaits him in the flames yet he refuses any suggestions. JonxHarem
1. Chapter 1

The bastard King in The North

Chapter one- The Sea, the Flayed man and the Flowers

Authors note- Another harem fic so warning. So many changes to cannon in this. Myranda Bolton is sister to Ramsey, a character only in the show and never his sister. Also Margery survives with her brother. Other changes have been made but, I won't mention them till next chapter. This story blends both the books with the show yet it follows after season six. A large harem and this story is filled with blood, gore, language and smut.

The waves was all that could be heard, the woman could only listen to seagulls as they swarmed around her flying overhead squawking all the damn time, never shutting up. It had been two days or was it three. Being out here in the sea on the piece of debris kept Asha Greyjoy from drowning. She had lost track of what day it was, lost utterly to the world. She laid on a small piece of debris, to her happiness staying afloat.

Days went having not seen land, not a single glimpse of land, losing count of where she was, only the bright blue sky above and below was the darkness. The never ending darkness where her god lurked. Laying against the wood from one of the many ships that fought in the recent fight.

Armor cut to shreds, her cloak torn from her with a small cut on her cheek, she laid gazing up at the sky nothing to be done. With lips chapped as the sun beat down on her day in and day out. And even then she had no saving grace, no clouds to give her shade. For a time she tried to eat, tried to keep going, to fight on. How the sea was unfriendly to her. Unfriendly to her as was her father. The sea was a monster waiting to swallow her down it's it depths to die with water filling her lungs fishes and monsters. In time she would drift down in the depths to the very god she worshiped.

She felt her mind going she could sense the erosion of her sanity, yet she stopped herself. Their was a voice inside her, screaming to her, she needed to stay to survive. That she was a queen, and was not about to die yet. Asha was not afraid to die. Ironborn were not afraid of death. If it must come then it would and she would welcome it down in the water. More times she thought to slip off the wood, it would be easy and drown until life faded from her.

Yet every day the sun would shine and everyday it would set which brought the darkness all around bitter, coldness. The world dim, icy, cold and silent no one not a peep, then as the sun scorching her again. Nearing dawn damning the sun every day the sun shined and every day the sun would set. Pitch black nothing and no a lonely drift where only her mind was their, only the sounds of the waves.

Nor had she tasted food or water for countless days. Out here the thirst would kill her and around her only salt water. With her stomach moaning and her body aching all was to be done was to lay motionless. A body for any passerby or for the seagulls to eat and chew. She only thought of the recent battle, the only thought to bring a smile upon her face.

The sounds of the recent battle still sang in her ears like a song she heard just as a child, only louder and more brutal, as grey drums beating and never stopped. The sails of her house with the kraken sailing to her until a darkness cast over all. And never stopping the sound of Eroun Greyjoy drums beating inside her head. The fleet came over the horizon faster than any she had witnessed and were on her before most could react. Many Dothraki and unsullied joined the ranks of the fish, deep in the salt never to return.

The loud bang of ships heading straight towards each other crashing as wood splintered and men died resounding throughout the world. Men screaming as arrows flew and dragons breathed fire turning men to asunder and other men laughing hysterically. All chaos unseeded as she fought on killing as many traitors as her blade could find. Hours throwing her axes and anything her hands found. After cutting down men and slitting throats, blood running down her skin and her lank hair, she found him. Her eyes saw her uncle and so did his. For what seemed to be forever she looked at him as a dragon swiped over them flapping it's wings. She moved her feet darting side to side, quick with each movement dogging men from to her flank as he waited for her. All around her men screamed as they cut the other, but all were smoke as her prize was so near. And like her father her uncle was slow. Her axe found his chest piercing his armor and flesh, blood splashing against her face running down to her lips, to the music of his scream.

A queen killing the traitor king, how good it felt. Nothing measured to when her blade found Euron's chest. Taking in the moment seeing the life fade from his eyes. Gazing down at his lurking body for to long. Not seeing anything, she felt something hit her head with might and knocked her over the side of the ship down into the sea, before splashing against the water.

Finding herself in the deep sea falling further down the water consuming her, until she pushed forward. With a small movement into the water swimming for air and life. Up and up, her body pushed until she erupted taking a long breath regaining life, feeling the sun on her face. Grasping she found a small debris and pulled herself onto it. Taking a long breath she looked up seeing men still deep in battle, screaming for her men none could hear, as dragons roared while the current took her until her fleet was nothing but a tiny speck on the horizon. Floating further, for days her body without substance, after all this time she thought it was over for her. Starring at the sky death had come to take her away from the thirst that had plagued her.

Then she heard it, a ring in the distance that sweet tune sweeter than any song.

"There's a woman overboard." She heard a man yell. It was the sweetest thing she had heard as she looked to see a large ship coming to her. And soon the ship drifted by her as men yelled to one another as ropes were thrown to her, her hand found it without thinking and gripped it tightly. They dragged her limp body unto the ship and unable to move so much as they crowded around her all muttering to them she could scarce see their faces or tell if they were ally or enemy. Once on the deck they all came to her holding her up they stared at her with fascination…

"Who's she." A young boy asked with auburn hair.

"Look a fucking Greyjoy." A large man stated as he stood close, to a mummer from everyone.

"How can you tell. She's just some gal." The same man asked as he knelled closer down near her. "I don't see nothing." He stated as he looked closer seeing Asha's eyes unknown the queen of iron islands was before him.

"Look she's wearing the kraken on her chest." A man said pointing at her chest. The men all began to talk amongst themselves, a roar came from some while others drew dirks.

Looking over them she saw they must be northern and to her dismay, yet nothing could be done she could barley stand herself and knew she might be able to take one maybe two with her. What then they would fill her with so many blades she could scare defend from them all. They yelled until the captain came his feet stomping the deck until he stood before her. A man that stood tall with a gruff beard running down to his chest.

"What's the commotion." The captain said as he came forth only to stop once he saw the Asha. "Wait I know you." He stated.

"Raise her up, to have a better look at her." Two men grabbed her by the arms and lifted her up. On her feet before she knew It, his fist collided with her cheek to the sound of the resounding smack. The captain punching her in the face with all his might. Blood filled her mouth as she spat it to the deck. She had taken worse punch's from smaller men and all of them were now below the sea.

"It's Asha Greyjoy in our presence." The captain yelled. "No idea what she's doing on the narrow sea but the old gods are smiling upon us. You left Deepwood Motte and decided to find another northern castle to attack. That it."

"There is only one god." Asha stated to everyone's dismay.

"Keep that mouth shut." The captain stated.

"What will we do with her." One of the many men asked. Asha only waited as the captain ran his hand through his beards they stood, he smiled, a great smile.

"We will take her to the one true king. The king in the north." He stated, to Asha's confusion.

"The king in the north. your pup is dead, your own men opened his throat." She declared looking all of them over, wondering if they had gone mad, or maybe she had.

"It is not Robb stark I speak of. But Jon snow, first of his name, and king in the north." The many men repeated. "King in the north." many names she had heard not one was Jon snow. Another king in the north caused her to feel ill.

The Flayed man-

Several horses galloped pass the river the white fork, their horse's trotting through the water splashing. Men covered in leather with a flayed man on their chests straddled the horses with a woman at the front leading them. All of them were worn dry as they had been on horseback for more than they could be, almost a day and a half. Yet they knew if they came to a halt death would soon follow to the bitter end. Their horses loomed to the sound of the bastard's men and their dogs barking, chasing them relentless for days, these northern men did not give up like they carried a sickness and only death could cure it.

Myranda Bolton and a few others had escaped the clutches of the bastard's army, scraping through the doors. The Bolton's lost the battle and Ramsey was dead as was many others, Winterfell lost. Yet she was alive and would live to fight till the end. Seeing the end, she and a few men acquired horses and galloped with her, the oncoming doom that would hit them if they stayed. They passed Winterfell but were not unseen and the bastard's men answered their flee.

Several men were on her before they could react, arrows flew and struck several Boltons taking arrows in their chest falling to the ground as their screams filled the air, blood oozing in its soup sicking way down their bodies. She had no time to keep them alive or try to get them up. Her thoughts were only on the bastards men who chased after her. As they galloped in the distance men screaming after them, catching a glimpse of the eagle of Arryn and the bear of Mormont before her horses took off deep into a forest.

Now with the sun on the horizon it had been more than a day and still the bastard's men were close on their trail. With the stream they tried to rid their scent but the hounds still came after them, the hounds never quit. _The fucking cunts._ She thought never to far their hounds never shutting up. The hours dragged, her band darting here and there, a rapid of undertaking their horse's hooves beating the ground. At one point she thought the hounds had reached them, that her body would be ripped to pieces, yet to her disbelief they were still in the distance. Even with her army gone It was imperative she reached her home the only place she knew would be safe. They traveled further their destination the Dreadfoot almost a castle seeming to be at the end of the world. Her brother was long gone, but she still was alive.

After several hours of nonstop riding, She thought they had lost them and decided to stop as her men rolled to the ground to sleep. As they laid needing the rest Myranda sat down resting her head against a tree her eyes looked over her men seeing they were shaking with nervousness. They were weak she knew but most refused to sleep, the thought of dogs ripping them must have kept their eyes open aware of the doom.

"Arryns don't know these lands, will be long from them." One of the many men stated as he ran an oil stone down his axe.

"No they don't. The bears do." She spoke to them. And sure enough the sound of the dogs barking and the blood reaching screams filled the air, breaking the silence. The sound of weapons being pulled from their scabbards filled the air as her men stood ready for what came, all shaking. She stood with steadiness as she pulled an arrow from her quiver and notched it to her string even if it was useless she was ready for death. The Boltons stood holding their weapons creating a circle in the forest.

Up the hill they came their horses galloping as their spears pointed towards the Boltons for death. The sun glimpsed the spears and she knew soon blood would cover those spears. For so long she was a hunter doing what she wanted to whom she wanted as her brother did even worse, yet now she was the hunted.

The flowers-

The road and sky was dark as the sun slowly set. Desmera Redwyne looked back so often it had become a constant thought, that she hated but felt necessary. Paranoia had set in, every crack and every snap she thought the lions had reached them, they finally came to stick a weapon down her back and her queen as well. Yet they never reached them and for all it was good for she would keep her queen alive for as long as she could carry.

She had to look after the others both Margery and Loras straddled horses before her, traveling down the road. They stayed ahead and sure not to get lost, never being north of king's landing. Margery now wore leather to blend better as did her brother, although he had been sick since they left and fell more than enough times to slow their journey. Yet both were thankful to her, if not for her they knew they would be burning alive with the rest.

Desmera Redwyne was tall and with long flowing red hair that ran past her shoulders. Daughter of one of Tyrells banner men and Margery's close friend, she had stayed in kings landing and when she saw the bitter end for her queen she and several men took her from kings landing. Her and several men broke into the sept and took her queen her men punching anyone who stood in there way.

The citadel burning as she pulled them out but sure enough Cersei knew. Unknown how but when they reached the gate there was men waiting. Escape was no easy objective arriving at the gate filled with the lions. Her men and the lions fought the alleyway turning into a battle as men in armor threw themselves at the other. Some civilians took arrows as the alleyways exploded with death from all sides Redwynes killing lannisters and the lions throwing what they had. It was a slaughter the Redwynes had no chance, leaving her and the other's to escape. Wondering if any other Redwynes still were alive now.

They were reaching the Riverlands and not soon enough as he fell several times having to help him up. She didn't know if they would make it the destination on the either side of the world.

"Will stop here." Desmera stated as they stopped near a stream, Margery hoping off her horse landing on her feet as Loras slipped off dropping down. Both went to the stream as Desmera kept an eye on the road. He dumped his body in the small river as Margery cupped her hand in the water then dumping it down her body, feeling the water run down her skin. It felt pleasant since they had ridden for days unknown. For only moments after they stopped Desmera saddled her horse.

"We must carry on." She told.

"We only just stopped. Give us a moment to catch a breath. We have been on horseback all day."

"Surely you know the determination of Cersei lannister. Nothing would give her more satisfaction then to see your head decapitated with a spike up your neck. We can't stop to sip wine. We need to go north they will help you."

"North. What's north other than the Boltons and other small houses." She asked.

"The north there is a king. A new king. Jon snow bastard of Eddard stark."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- The Red Woman

Author's note- warning this chapter contains explicit sexual content. Hardcore smut. Several changes have been made to cannon such as Melisandre is much younger. And also Shireen is still alive if you're following the show which for now this story is mostly.

Winterfell was filled with ale and laughs as men and women filled the once silent castle. The days went faster as after so many years the north fell back to the starks. Jon was now a king, not a lord, not the thing he always wanted to be since he was just a boy. To be a lord but something far greater a king of all north.

Winterfell had been booming with sound for the past weeks. Filled with the lords and ladies of the many houses of the north. Also many lords and ladies of the vale arrived in the north. With all these new knights and lords filling the towns outside Winterfell were booming with laughter. Coin began to flow as more and more people flowed the streets of the towns. With all this Jon was seldom in the castle more oft speaking with the lords and ladies of the many houses. Other days he spent in the courtyard training or with his sister.

After another long day of training Jon entered his room, a large bedchamber with his bed in the middle and a large desk in the back beside a window. He went and he sat at his desk. In the hearth a fire was kept burning, The candles lit the room as the moon shined into the window giving the room brightness. Jon sat at a desk at the end of the room back against the window with a map gazing over the many realms. As he gazed over the map he was interrupted by a knock at the room door. Wondering who would be here at this hour, not expecting anyone.

"Who is it?" Jon asked turning to the door.

"Your lady Melisandre." The red woman's voice answered with calmness.

"Come in." the door gently opened to the red woman covered in her red cloak, she went with calmness and determination, until she stood before him, the bright light glowing from her entire body. With only a smile she stood close without any movements.

"What is it you need?" He asked, not sure what she needed. She had stayed close since castle black and never seemed to be far from him.

"I am here to serve you." She said with a small smile.

"I don't need a servant." He replied turning back ready for another speech but before he could she answered.

"You need all the help that is given to you. Do not deny it. I am here to guide you, to help, to council and above all else serve you as you seem fit."

"Serve me how?"

"In more ways than one. You're my king. A king who he may do what he pleases and who he pleases." With that said she grabbed her robe and opened it. Melisandre dropped her robe to the floor revealing the entirety of her impeccable body before him. Jon took a sharp breath as he looked over her body. Her smooth skin ran over all of her, with two insanely massive breasts that hung from her chest, his eyes lowering seeing a small bush of hair above her pussy. His body was frozen in amazement gazing over her body. Smiling Melisandre pressed her arms together her cleavage pressed was plentiful and her skin seemed to glisten to Jon. Jon was finding it hard to resist and he felt a stir from down be that did not go unnoticed. She smiled with bright eyes of flame and Jon shook his mind clearing his thoughts.

"You seem to forgotten." He stated. She smiled leaning closer straddling his hips, her naked body atop of him. The feel of her hot gentle body against him, burning him. Without a spoken word she leaned forward pressing her lips to his. Her slender lips pressed to him hungrily as he didn't respond frozen as ice. She leaned back with a frown very much apparent on her face.

"You have resisted me before. You are a king. A king takes what he wants. A king takes who he wants. My prince I only wish to please you." She stated, then she leaned into him again, then she felt it what she had desired since she first saw him. He kissed her gently as she felt his hands wrapped around her back feeling his strong hands grace her body giving her gossebumps.

As they kissed she moved to untie his shirt, she felt her pussy quiver with excitement as she revealed his chest. As their tongues entwined her hand snaked down feeling his chest, lowering further under his pants she rustled for a moment and took hold of her prize. Melisandre gasped as she pulled out what was the largest dick. It stood much longer than what she had seen and she held it in her grip.

"The lord of light has blessed you." She stated as she sunk down to her knees his cock throbbing before her eyes. Jon had nothing to say as he felt her warm breath on his throbbing cock.

"Your lady will always please you." The red woman leaned forward and without question pushed the engorged head into her mouth taking him into her. Jon groaned feeling her tight mouth consume him. Melisandre savored the taste of her prince as she tried to remember this taste sucking tightly as she descended wanting always to remember this taste. Her perfect red lips sucked hard as she moved down Jon's entire cock. With some trouble she still managed to encase him, saliva coating his cock.

In time she fully sheathed his cock in her oral cavity. She coughed as the head pulsed at the back of her throat chocking happy with delight. Looking up her eyes met his, she saw her prince groaning. Nothing brought a joyful smile to her than the sight of her prince groaning in pleasure. Once she encased him her head moved up and down his cock gradually, letting her tongue feel all of him. Jon gripping the armrests as lust consumed him and his better judgment. After slowly taking him, she wasted no time her head flew up the length as she listened to Jon's groans. Her mouth slipped the maximum mast with an air tight seal. Jon marveled as her mouth flew sucking him.

"I've never felt anything like this." He admitted. She retreated from his cock painfully slow leaving his shaft glistening with saliva. Jon's throbbing head left her mouth with a loud popping sound.

"I only have heart to please you my king." She stated and he only nodded to her. That was all that was needed. With that she dived back wrapping her lips around his head, sucking him as her hand gently grasped his base. Slowly jerking his cock as she bobbed back and forth while her tongue danced around his cock. Jon in total bliss as her hand gripped him tightly while her mouth chocked his dick unlike anything he had ever felt. She quickened her pace her mouth moving with the sound of chocking and gaging filling Jon's ears. Yet she never broke her seal determined to give her prince pleasure. Jon felt as she expertly used the muscles in her throat to bring him as much pleasure as possible. Her movements became faster as her head flew for a time until Jon sensed the climax nearing, his cock swelling inside her.

"I'm going to finish." Without releasing from her mouth. Jon's body tensed as she did not stop her bobbing. Looking up Jon met her eyes as she moved. Jon's cock swelled as he shot his first rope of cum into the red woman's mouth. The spunk coated her mouth tasting the salty substance and gulping it downing all his cum. Another rope fired and she downed it all. And another, until Jon's orgasm came to the end. The red woman gulped down all his spunk, gradually slipping up. Licking her lips not letting a drop leave her lips and her eyes never left her prince. He breathed as he gazed over her again seeing the flames in her eye. Breaking sight she noticed his cock was still hard for her.

"My prince you are truly gifted and the night is still young." Her eyes villains look behind them indicating she was ready to pounce. Standing up she moved above him, straddled his hips, crouching above him his heat irradiating. She grabbed his cock getting a grip and aimed it towards her and pressed it against her clit having as the head slapped her sensitive spot covering the cock with wetness. With evil lust in her eyes she pushed herself down his cock into her entrance the heat consuming him as she took him deep.

Jon groaned as the tight pussy coiled around his. Jon had gone over the edge lust consumed him and he wanted nothing more. Lowering herself onto his cock as her hot lips Took him. She clenched her teeth her womanhood to accommodate his shaft still sheathing the cock inside her. Jon couldn't believe her vagina was unbelievable tight suffocating his dick. The prince listened to Melsandre moans as she reached the base her vagina fully sheathing him. Pain shooting up her body. She wasted no time moving her hips back and forth. Use to the massive member inside her she gradually began to bounce above him. Committed to fit the cock inside her the pain pulsing but as she rode him pleasure began to smolder inside her.

"You feel. You feel incredible." He stated to her.

"Fuck me my prince." She stated as her hands grabbed his planting them on her soft butt his fingers grazing against her soft warm flesh. The tips of her breasts pulsed with ecstasy and she couldn't help but whimper. Jon's mind dripped with only her as he had never felt this all consuming ecstasy. A beast that had awoken deep inside him he never knew.

He was insane with need as Jon matched her thrusts. There rhythmic fucking causing Melisandre to throw her head back as she moaned loudly his cock pounding into her as she bounced above him. Jon felt her pussy clinging to his dick and tighten as pleasure ran through her every fiber. He wanted to fuck her again and again.

"My prince." She cried bouncing above him. Her inside hugging him tightly. Her chest bouncing absurdly and he couldn't help memorized by her massive tits, Jon grabbing hold of breasts foundling the amazing tissue. Jon extended his neck and sucked on her delicious nipple. He tonged her tits. She squealed in delight as he licked her teats.

"Don't stop. Suck them." The red woman shouted still riding her love. Jon sucked on the amazing tit and marveled at the taste of her nipples and couldn't imagine a better treat. As he did this his eyes met hers he saw a fire burn in her and couldn't resist. Grabbing her ass he planted his feet and with might thrusted up into her. Her body arched as she moaned loudly to her utmost surprise feeling the cock ram deep into the further area of her vagina.

"Yes my prince." He did not need to be told twice as their fucking increased. While her womanhood suffocated his cock in a delicious way. His hips movements became wild as his her breasts bounced every time he rammed himself into her. She moaned and whimpered as she did her best to be part of the sex as well but it was different to from before, Jon fucking her unlike himself. She rolled into him shoving his cock deep inside her. She smiled as she fucked him back. Every thrust her pussy incased him from head to base until she retreated only the head remaining then Jon rammed himself into her.

All this causing the red woman to feel jubilant she had never experienced. Her breathing became heavy from the fucking as her body was covered in sweat running down her soft thighs and tits to Jon's delight. All his frustration from the battles where lost as lust consumed him and he felt better than anything in some time. He wanted it to last as he thrusted. Their tempo increased meeting each other thrusts. Jon was panting hard as was red woman. Jon's cock was throbbing and he felt her pussy squeezing hard. She slammed her pussy up and down on him even faster. She increased for some time. Her eyes opened wide and she screamed. The sound of her screams the sight of her bouncing breasts and the feel of her hot pussy pulsing on his cock all drove Jon over the edge. He felt his orgasm nearing.

"This is it." He stated knowing his nearing climax.

"Do it inside of me." His cock swelled as his thrusts became sparatic and quick until he fired his first rope of thick cum into her as her climax hit like a wall. The hot cum burning her as she gleefully yelled her toes curling as a tidal wave of pleasure ran through her. Jon groaned cannoning another rope into her. Melisandre felt the hot jizz coating her, she knew her womb was fertile and that intensified her climax. She felt her pleasure run though her more fierce than her lord, more exuberant than a flame, something more, her prince's light was more powerful than even she realized as she rode her orgasm.

She leaned taking his lips. Jon fired his last rope as Melisandre was filled with the young man's jizz. After a few minutes she slunnked above him her skin against his. She leaned closer as her hands ran down him placing a kiss on his lips feeling his cock still hard deep inside her.

"You have given me what I wanted my prince. Only the night is still young and you are young yourself." She stated every word lingered with lust, as she stood his cock leaving her womanhood. Once standing she turned around giving him full view of her rear, which unknown to him he found to be even better than her breasts. Strutting towards the bed. Jon watched her ass swayed her beautiful cheeks sway to side to side he simply couldn't look away until she sat down on the bed and her opened her legs.

"Tonight my prince, show me what it means to be a true man of the north." She purred as he stood going to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- The Wolf Kissed By Fire

Warning this chapter contains explicit sexual content and also incest.

The sky was bright as the sun beat down on the wolfswood for once in quite some time. Sunlight filled the once dark sky as the streams were low. The sun shined so bright it was unlike anything the north had seen in some time as the snow melted as the air was fresh and warm. The warmth filled everything as the sky was bright pouring down, basking the world with the light on the wolfswood. No clouds blocked the brightness and the entire wood.

The wood was green and with a soft layer of snow, the air was silent as it was broken by the sounds of horses galloping filling the afternoon in the wolf'swood. Jon rode on a stallion at the front of a band of several men behind him. Jon straddled his horse as it was at full sprint. He wore his heavy cloak over his boiled leather as his sister rode beside him as well Sansa wore her large cloak but unlike herself she wore leather trousers and chest better for riding and for how far they had to venture. The princess rode with her hair down running past her shoulders, the way she knew her brother liked. The two kept a pace several yards before Jon's band of men of the vale and the north the sounds of their heavy mail clanging as they went trying to keep up. Jon paid close attention to where he was going, knowing the trail the trail they had gone so often. Both Jon and Sansa knew this wood better than anyone living and had recently ventured far every night. The two grew close closer than ever before. Unlike when they were children Sansa and Jon enjoyed each other's company. Jon always could laugh or jape with Sansa unlike with anyone else. She was the only one he had since he left for the black. Someone who filled him with a desire and since Winterfell neither wanted to wait any longer and let their desires consume them.

Jon still remembered being nervous when he confessed how he felt, his heart beating and the words scorching his throat. Being followed by a silence until she kissed him. From that moment the two left from Winterfell to the woods every night once the sun set. Jon straddled his horse as Sansa galloped beside him the horses kicking up as the wind in their in their hair as the wind blew the smell of the north filled their noses. This was their home and they had each other. Their horses snorted as they galloped zigging through the brush and moving through the trees. Turning his head to Sansa there cave was near she nodded as they both pulled the reigns and halted waiting for the band. After a minute Davos came first beside a young lord of the vale and few others all with mail and weapons halt before them the sound of the metal chainmail clanging the sun gleamed of the knights of the vale armor unlike the north men whom were rusted and dirty.

"Why have we stopped Your grace?" Asked Ser Davos as he trotted up as the many men all crowed around their king many held banners of their houses and most wore heavy mail.

"What is it your grace?" Asked a young man of the vale, a man who was devoted to his king.

"Me and my sister wish to be alone, we have not need for your assistance the rest of the journey." Jon commanded as many knights nodded as they turned while others stayed.

"Your grace I wish to come with you. I cannot let harm come to you." The young knight stated.

"I can take care of myself. Thank you for your concern but this is my family's wood and we wish to be alone." the many knight bowed and without question turning and galloping off. Leaving Sansa and Jon alone. Once they were well away Sansa smiled as she looked at her brother. Their was a wanting in her eyes that she hid under when they were in Winterfell, here she could be.

"I thought they would never leave." She stated. "No time to wait." Sansa stated as her legs dug into her horse taking off, as tumbling thoughts had been torturing her mind wanting her brother. Following Jon did the same his horse taking off, the two leading deeper to there spot. Further they went for minutes deepener into the wood, until off in a clearing a luring dark cave was behind numerous tree. Both Jon and Sansa brought their horses to a halt and swung over Jon tying both to a post.

"It's been to long Jon." She stated. Once they were on the ground they found each other, wrapped like magnets slipping their arms around the other as Jon wasted no time as did Sansa leaning forward in unison in perfect symmetry, he captured her lips as the wood went silent for Sansa, their lips touch soft allowing the kiss to elevate her to a higher plain. He kissed her tenderly, passionately as warmth ran through her body. She felt the soft press of his lips as her heart pounded. She felt Jon's hands travel up her body as he guided her towards a tree their feet gently moving back with urgency until pressing her against It, her back to the tree. The air around her felt hot as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he prodded his tongue and she opened her mouth.

Until they were about to suffocate did they lean back so slowly gently, their lips lingering against the other, hot breath against the other, she had waited long enough. Once they leaned back they both looked at the other as a smile grazed both their lips and before either knew it their lips were together again as Jon pressed her body to the tree as Sansa ran her hands up his neck, then down his stomach and into his trousers finding his hardening cock still amazed by the size of him. As they kissed she grasped him and began to gently jerk him as neither broke the kiss. Jon groaned yet kept the kiss, their tongues dancing with the other passionately. As she gently jerked him Jon hands snaked down her body underneath her pants his fingers passing her wet clit. A moan burst from her mouth but was muffled by Jon As a shock ran up her spine as she gasped feeling his fingers. Sansa melted into her brother, she was squirming and trembling all over the beat of her heart could be heard as she felt her brother's strong hand gently rubbing her clit. Her nipples became hard brushing against her shirt she wore. He felt the heat and moisture of her cunt as her fingers rubbed her clit. Moaning her arousal bubbling leaning back her hot breath against his neck as he kissed her neck gently.

"Jon." she whispered bubbling with affection and lust. He gazed into her eyes and saw the woman he loved so many times underneath the stars and couldn't bare it wrapping his thumbs around her pants waist and gently pulling down her trousers revealing her nude body to the wood. For a moment she gasped, feeling the air on her skin. Down to his knees he dropped, his sister's nude body before him. Her face turned red, no matter how many times they had sex she felt her face burn when he looked at her. Her slit looking inflamed from need and he was more than happy to answer. He leaned forward and kissed her thighs his eyes face to her wet twat red with need, feeling his eyes on her. She felt his hands run up her legs pinning her to the tree. The touch and labored breath it was all so hot. It made her shiver with affection and desire and she was wet the heat and moister of her pussy were obvious gently running his hand the whole length of slit causing Sansa to moan suddenly. Leaning forward his face into her legs kissing her.

Her fingers dove into her brother's hair. Leaning forward stuffing his face into her legs as his tongue delved deep into her. Before she knew it she was screaming out not caring who listened or heard. The bottled up desire for her brother she had strained to control while in Winterfell was burst open. Always someone watching her, finally alone. In her pussy Jon pressed his face licking, lapping and sucking her, his tongue against her. She tasted as good as he knew her musky femmine scent translated perfectly into that erotic taste of a woman's sex. Working his tongue, His mouth closed over her twat as her body pulsed. He flicked her little button making her jolt. He could hear her screams licking and probing her pussy before pushing into her as far as he could go. He thursted with his tongue sometimes contracting on her entrance running his tongue along her labia. Sansa screamed as she felt her brother deeper inside her lapping at her pussy. He licked, probed his tongue into her as far as he could thrusting with his tongue sometimes constricting around her entrance running his mouth the whole length of her slit and flickering her making her body shock from the amazing sensation. Jon wanted her to feel nothing but pure elation to swore and never leave that plain. Adjusting his position he set about fingering and licking her clit thrusting his two fingers into her quick and hard while lapping at her clit rapidly and lovingly. He focused on her nothing else mattered. She moaned the use of Jon's skillful use of his fingers, ecstasy filling her body as he lapped at her clit as his fingers were a blur. Thursting his two fingers quick and hard and lapping at her clit rapidly. Her moaning showing signs of her imminent orgasm and he was sucking her swollen clit and gently nibbled with his teeth still fingering her. Sansa eyes were losing grasp of reality as her brother went ballistic, her body overflowing with sensations. Then it hit her harder and took her beyond what she knew. A climax so hard her head thrown back as her hands ran through his hair desperately. Her climax overtook her entire body, all of her senses and mind screaming out into the woods louder than she knew her voice could reach. Gazing into the sky as her climax intensified and never seemed to end. From her fingers to her toes her body boiled with pure overwhelming sensation. After a time her climax came to end as her entire body slumped down only her brother grabbing her keeping her up on her feet. Sansa found his eyes seeing the man she loved making her smile.

"That was intense Jon." She gasped as sweat ran down her legs, as he leaned forward kissing her gently. Only after a moment she felt apologetic for making him wait, she knew how hard he was. pulling her trousers back up she stood closer.

"Come brother let me return the favor." She grabbed his hand squeezing then leading him towards the dark lurking cave. The anticipation for both was too much to bare as they reached the cave. The mouth of the cave was barley wide enough for a horse and concealed by several trees surrounded it. For only the two knew of this caves existence since they were young Jon had come to this cave by himself and reveled it to his sis the day they returned to there home after too long. And they both had visited every night since they arrived back home. Within the cave the two descend several feet down a trail and it opened into a space as large as Winterfells hall, several torches had been set by Jon and he went to set the fires as the room was given light and warmth. A shallow pool was in the corner as they had went to it before. As Jon lit the torches Sansa went taking off her trousers and leather as well as her shirt until she stood bare and for her brother. The anticipation was killing her as her pussy was wet imagining her brother nude with her. Once she looked over to him she smiled.

"Jon." She spoke, her voice lingering with lust. He turned to his sister seeing her as the sight was better than any other. She posed for him her hair auburn cascading down to her full breasts, as her womanhood was dripping wet for her brother. In an instant he dropped the torch moving towards her drawn to her. Standing before her she gently stood back.

"You must take off your clothes." She pointed out. She was teasing him and his dick was throbbing so much it hurt. In a second he pulled of all his clothes, not wanting to wait a second, standing nude before his sister. They stood as his hands moved up and down her waist feeling her, wanting to feel all of her she was beautiful as her hand grasped his large cock. He couldn't take another moment he flipped her down onto the furs as Sansa yelped, she was on the many layers of furs they had brought the first night and had used them ever since. She placed her hand against his cheek as he kissed her.

"All day will stay here. All day." She nodded biting her lip as he leaned back, he splayed her legs open and placed his cockhead at her twat. Looking at her she nodded. She felt his shaft against her the tingling filling her until he pressed forward, plunging inside her and for a moment pain struck her as she felt him inside. Here she knew she wouldn't never be alone again, her brother beside her. Sansa moaned quickly resounded throughout the empty cave as his cock stretched her twitching slit as she had wanted from him, her pussy was burning and drenched as his dick was inside her. Even now she hadn't become use to him as he gently pressed forward the moans filling the cave. Jon groaned as her twat squeezed him. As slowly as possible he thursted fitting all himself inside her. Jon groaned loudly as her pussy swallowed the entirety of his man in her wet twat, fitting perfectly never wanting to stop fucking his sister. Sansa felt him deep inside her as another moan escaped her. For a time he stayed deep inside her then his thrusts were slow and filled with love always being gentle as he gazed into his sister's eyes, and the sight. Her moist pink quivered and hugged his cock never wanting him to retreat as he leaned forward they kissed each other deeply and started to thrust his hips back and forth. She felt his shaft moving inside her and her clit against his stomach. Thrusting holding on her hips.

"You're deep inside her." She stated in a single breath her cheeks flushed. She was breathing heavy now the feeling showing more intense, she reached forward kissing him all the while their bodies moved in unison. Jon began to move his hips faster pushing harder inside her. She felt the pulsing paoin, it was mixed with wonderful kind of pleasure. as he thursted he leaned forward kissing her nipple as he thrust she shuddered his tongue felt hot and soft against her breasts. Jon's grunts and Sansa's wails filled the cave as he pumped her pussy with slow soft strokes. Atop of her plunging his cock deep inside her, his waist against her. Her legs splayed open for him her toes curling and uncurling as he pumped with slow hard rhythmic thrusts plowing her slow and deep. Every thrust a moan escaped her lips and Jon couldn't take it any longer, she was beautiful.

"It feels so good brother. Don't halt." She purred.

"You mean you don't want me to slow down." She shook her head, her cunt engulfing him the sight of her almost better than the sensation but nothing could top the intense heat the almost unrelenting tightness of her.

"Sansa I'm going to move." He stated as he forced his cock harder into her, this was all making her head spin, lust burned inside her. Jon kept reaming his sister's welcoming hole like a beast in heat as she felt the warmth of his body against her. Thrusting quickened all his shaft slipping into her feeling her as her moans never seemed to end. Her nipples were hard, inflamed and her breath ragged as the sight was hypotonic irresistibly sexy as her brother filled her wet pussy. As he pulled back, he then slammed into her in as Sansa screamed making her twat twitch it was all making her lust burning inside her.

"Jon! Jon!" She repeated as his thrusts were quick and filled with power into his sister leaning down kissing her neck. Sansa wrapped her hands around his back, her nails racking at him as her legs wrapped around his waist keeping him tight to her. Sansa marveled at her brother's stamina as he began to cover her with kisses. She coed underneath. The visual of her brother deep inside her as he fucked her so deep she couldn't tear her eyes from him. He leaned down wrapping his lips around her hard nipple she shook all over as he stabbed into her feeling him deep inside her. Her hand squeezed the furs as her brother thrusts were quick their minds together drawn blank and only their pleasure provided were the only things discernible. She could feel her body moving that same delectable crescendo she experienced before. She felt her brother's cock swell.

"Fuck." He groaned as she heard as he was giving her enticing pleasure it came and even more intensified as her vision became obscured

"Oh fuck. Jon this is it." She screamed then suddenly it was happening to her. At the same time feeling she experienced before only a thousand times more powerful than before. Feeling so light and perfect she felt she was experiencing what could be transcendence. Her pussy tightened around him and his first rope of sperm erupted inside of her. It felt hot inside her, burning with its heat, as she ran her nails down his back his thrusts still coming as her orgasm still went and the whole time she felt Jon's shaft inside her pulsing and filling her with love and hot sperm. She felt him filling her up with his passionate. Both were felling pleasure as Jon filled her with so many thick ropes never seeming to end. Until he finally stopped sitting on his knees gazing down at her, seeing the sweat run down her body, her hair a mess. Not for a moment did he believe this day would be over. The two breathing heavy as sweat covered their bodys and the smell of the fuck. Another hour went as the two fucked until they both laid in together the glory of their sex.

They laid together nude as the smell of their fucking clung to them and the air. Sansa rested her head on her brothers chest as her left hand gently danced against his abs. he held her close, she was beautiful and he couldn't help but always think of it. Her hair was kissed by fire.

"Kissed by fire." Jon mumbled. Sansa heard him and sat up turned her head toward her brother with a puzzled look.

"What?" She asked.

"Your hair. It's kissed by fire." he stated running a hand through his sister's hair.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"When I was with the free folk they believed women with red hair were far more beautiful than the others. That any man dreamed to marry a woman with red hair." He explained causing her to smile brightly.

"Is that what you want brother?" She purred as she brought her leg over his body, straddling him with her naked body. He smiled gazing over her, her beauty shone.

"I have to agree with the free folk. A woman kissed by fire is far beautiful." She grinned filled with affection.

"Jon." she said as her hands grabbed his slipping her fingers with his entwined, placing them on her soft hips. "I never want this day to end. I want to remain here with you and never be without you." As she said this his hands moved up her stomach to her breasts grabbing and squeezing, causing her to moan.

Before she knew it he grabbed her lifting her up, his cock shoved deep into her. She moans filling his ears. He wasn't finished. She wrapped her arms around his chest as Sansa with her brother holding her. After hours the two yet again laid together on the furs still nude.

"If you stay that way, I can't help myself Sansa." He said to her and she only smiled.

"I don't want you to stop. I want to stay here." She was no longer in a foreign castle, with enemy's or controller's she couldn't trust. Without friends. Now with her home and better yet she had her brother. A brother she cared for, and whom she loved more than any other. He was her blood, he was a Stark and in her Wolf pack that kept her warm. Licking all of her many wounds clean, wounds so deep in her heart, witnessing her family's death. While he effortlessly licked the wounds clean, and in it's place, filled her heart with love. A love that filled her with warmth and gentleness, she couldn't soon let go. The same brother she always saw someone that didn't belong, yet now he was more a brother. More than anyone, than any king or prince, he was more. After numerous years and the unbreakable pain, she found her pack.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four- The Broken Kraken

The two laid together still nude as they wrapped themselves around the other, the hours came and went nothing but wind to Sansa as they rested for a time, only the sound of the guttering torches to fill the silence. With the world turning so fast it was pleasant to find silence with her brother if only for a little while. In this gentle peace Sansa fell asleep against him her head resting against him, where else but with him did the world feel the same and safe, no blood only a soft dream. It wasn't a minute or hour but what she wanted was to stay all day. Forever her brother to never leave this cave and let the war and world continue to their problems while she had her love beside. Only that was a fairy tale and her brother had his many duties to attend and she was not some lady of another family. Never could she show him affection or kiss him or tell him how much she cared, she was his blood and not even his cousin but his sister. After another hour came Jon knew he couldn't stay here all day. Nothing came close to being here, yet they had to depart.

"Sansa." He whispered so gently. Her eyes met his and she knew, as she had come to known many morning's.

"We have to get back. It's been to long and many will wonder. We mustn't heed any suspicion." He explained.

"No, let's stay longer, until the sun has fallen and the moon has risen." She answered rapidly.

"Stay another hour." She pleaded. Jon pushed her hair back behind her ear as he never adverted his eyes.

"You know we can't." his voice was soft and lingered for a moment gazing into her eyes, eyes that once only showed malice and hate yet after all this time purely love unconditional love.

"I wish we could." Jon stated as he leaned forward gently kissing her, his lips pressed so gently as she slipped her hand against him, she wanted it to never end. After a long time it had to. As he leaned back she leaned forward but he stopped her pressing his hand to her shoulder.

"Once more brother." She pleaded looking at him and he couldn't resist himself from her as he smiled and she returned it. One more turned to several until the day was half and Jon stopped himself from letting the day turn to night. The two fully clothed Jon slipped his hand into hers and they left the cave heading back up the path into the light of the sun. The cold of midday hit them in the face as it had many times, the snow came down onto the grass filling the trees with the softness. Jon went to his horse as did Sansa straddling and headed back, the journey back was short as the wind picked up and did not take long but once they saw winterfell town's in their sight they stopped and Sansa found her brother as they halted together for a final kiss just before winterfell. The kiss was long and filled her with that warmth.

"That won't be enough to hold me over." she teased as he happily leaned forward again kissing her deeply. With that they leaned back both digging their feet into their horses and took off toward the town.

Through the town men and women rang" the king of the north" as he pass and he nodded to all. Sansa saw the once quiet life in the towns had now become filled with laughs and always men and women bowed when the king went. Men carrying crates they yelled to others. From here she no longer could she show any affection, no long in winterfell where eyes were watching at all times.

They galloped past the main gate and into the courtyard, to the sounds of dozens of men clashing with steel as others loosed arrows, many men went and grabbed their horses reigns. Men were losing arrows at targets striking the targets. While knights of the vale in armor and heavy helms and mail were teaching the wildings trying their best yet most freefolk ran without grace into their enemy and the knight would easily bring his foe to the ground. As Jon watched as a knight best a wilding a voice interrupted his thought to begin a spar which he loved.

"My grace." He heard Tormund say. The two wheeled around, looked over finding the large man in his furs standing with solemn on his face and his hand on his hilt of his weapon still sheathed.

"Hello Tormund." Sansa said as her brother nodded as he stood before them.

"There are matters we need to speak of." Tromund said not wasting a moment.

"Of course my friend." He spoke as he turned to his sister. I will speak with you again sister."

"Yes my king." She stated as their eyes grazed into the other for what felt like an entirety, then he turned and left her in the courtyard.

As she stood she saw the last glimpse of his cloak flapping in the wind as the two went further disappearing into the castle with the large man beside him. Once gone, she turned her attention to the men fighting all over the courtyard. She saw a young knight she knew to be Ser Lucas Corbray a man of the vale and was devoted to his king as others she had come to know graced the courtyard Ser Lyn Corbray and Ser bartumis with his one leg as he shouted with wine skin in his hand. All of it brought her a smile, the once silent winterfell was alive and with men all rallied behind the starks. As she gazed over the fight she felt eyes burning into her skull, recently more oft. Turning she found the red woman standing with grace and a calmness starring at her with those eyes, eyes that never blinked wherever she went, and carried secrets she never spoke. It was the woman whom she always saw beside her brother, never did she speak with the others, only him. She went with a serenity wherever she was and she was before Sansa with barely anything to keep her from the bitter wind. They met under the cold snow falling into their hair. As always she wore all red yet no longer since castle black did she wear the gold chocker around her neck.

"My princess." She spoke as she bowed a faint smile always upon her lips.

"My lady." She replied courteously.

"Are you not cold my lady." Sansa asked always seeing the red woman in nothing but her scarlet cloak, no furs to keep her warm.

"No. the lord of light is within me. I have no need for any cloth, only the light of my lord." She replied, as Sansa watched as the woman only smiled.

"Sansa. Would you care to join me, and share the warmth out of this retched wind." The red woman asked in her high tone of the jade sea.

"I would be glad to." She responded as the red woman and her left the noise and the snow of the courtyard into the large castle to the warmth and lit torches, as guards of many houses holding shield and spear bowed as they went. The darkness swallowed the two as they left the courtyard strutting at a slow pace.

"The king is very fond of you." The red woman finally spoke as they ventured down the hall.

"I am his sister and the last of his family… I see he has a fondness of you as well." She said. Deeper rooms, Into the castle and the warmth where many men stood bowing as they went. "I meant to thank you." Sansa spoke as she had wanted to tell Melisandre, since her brother explained the red woman bringing him back.

"Thank me." she asked puzzled as she stopped still her hands at her waist.

"Jon explained how you brought him back to the living, how he would be beneath the ground if not for you." Sansa had learned many stories from her brother as they had shared more nights together.

"I only wish to please him." She gently spoke as she wanted more than to please.

"I've been meaning to ask. Why help him?" she asked as the question had been on her mind for a fortnight never knowing this woman's intentions. She did not speak only smiled again as she turned and they stop her eyes focusing on Sansa. So bright filled with a fire she had seen, almost.

"Do you truly wish to know." She asked Sansa could see her face brighten all of her turned bright.

"Yes I do very so."

"Because." She began. "He is the prince that was promised I presume he has spoken of the one which I do not speck. The dead that live."

"Yes he has, and the many battles he has fought on the wall." Sansa stated.

"He was promised to defeat the night to use the light and to fade the darkness. He is the only one to defeat the darkness. Yet every time I've told him he disagrees with me. I've even shown him yet still he doesn't believe."

"Shown him. How can you." Sansa asked puzzled.

"If it would please I can show you my grace." She stopped decided to her brother spoke of this woman.

"It would." The two left the hall and went to the red woman's her room was small with a bed in the corner and many books from the library spread out on the table as in the middle of the where a small pit of ash stood and Melisandre stared the fire. The flames swirled around.

"Gaze into the fire and you will see. See all that is need to know." She stated as she stood before the fire with her arm before Sansa.

"Is this some trick." She asked not moving as this was nothing but fire before her.

"No trick. Only truth." She spoke highly as the flame illumined her face. She looked into the fire and saw nothing but the flame. After a stillness washed over them they came to her, images of her brother stranding alone in the snow with a weapon of flames as an army of men charged him, her eyes grew wide as the wind swirl the snow around him and enveloped him as the army surrounded him as the darkness consumed everything. Sweat ran down her body as her heart beat quickened. The snow consumed him and drowned him in shadow lying on the ground de. Sansa had seen it plain as day it was her brother no one else. Stumbling back the red woman caught her as her head ached with pain.

"You have seen the future. Jon must fight yet there is much needed for the night is dark and full of terrors." she spoke.

"I don't know what I saw." She said as she took another step back. "Excuse me." Sansa uttered as she hurried, left the room as she felt her head aching and never looked back.

Tormund and Jon traveled down the hallway, the guards did not accompany him as they would have liked he found that men wanted to stay in his presence something he had ridden of while he was lord of castle black, someone always listening and he had ridden of it. As they went Jon noticed Tormund wasn't himself as usually but only smiled not a laugh to grace the air. They came to halt before the war room. "What is it that troubles you." Jon asked.

"You must know I will fight for you till the end. You are a friend and I will die for you if need."

"Of course I know." He said laying his arm on his friend.

"That being said many do not say the same. Many of The wilding's do not see the need to die in your wars. Many follow you, yet others follow Val. she does not believe her people should die for you. A southern."

Jon remembered the young princess of Mance Rayder, with her blue eyes. Long golden blonde hair and high cheekbones that was of beauty. The men in the castle black always stopped when she went and he knew her beauty himself still remembered defending her when Stannis crashed against the free folk.

"I see." Jon stated.

"Many men have seen you in battle and are with you, yet the old and the young that are with her they miss their husband's wives and children and yearn to see them again. Val sees no reason why they should have to fight." Tormund explained.

"I need you all of you." Jon told as he needed all the men he could find to fight in the wars to com.

"I will fight for you and others as well but Val will split the wildings if she has to." jon knew she was fierce and would do what she believed was right which for him was a problem. He knew he wouldn't be standing here without the free folk and would not soon forget it.

"I must speak with her as soon as possible. Tormund take your best riders and tell her I wish to speak with her in a person." Tromund nodded.

"And if she refuses."

"Tell her of the night Stannis charged with his men and would have had their way, killing her and the babe as well." Tormund nodded as he left the hall leaving Jon. For a moment he stood watching as his friend left knowing he could always trust him. Turing his attention, Down in the courtyard he turned saw the men sparing and couldn't contain the want for another fight. In no time he was back in the courtyard as he was so oft when he was just a boy and uncle Benjen told him of the nights watch. The many men bowed as almost daily they saw their king he went to Ser Lucas Corbray and Ser Lyn Corbray standing teaching. As they gazed over seeing the king They dropped to their knee.

"My grace."

"Rise Ser Crorbray would you care for a spar." He asked.

"Nothing would be so worthy your grace." He replied. The men stood back as the two began the clash of steel, turning though the courtyard for a time. In the end Jon bested the fearsome knight as he had with many others. Jon couldn't stop as he watched knights, teaching moves as others crowded around him never did he enjoy sparring so much when their were men who had been fighting for years and year.

"My grace." He heard Nestor break his thought as he watched a young knight fight a man of the north. Stopping turning he found lord Nestor standing his arms at his sides.

"Beg your pardon. My grace you are needed in the war room." He explained.

"Ill join them in a moment." He stated, as the knights continued then he followed behind Jon with lord Nestor. Up into the war room he found Many lords and ladies standing with knights standing with the red woman and his sister as well all around a large table with a map covering Dorne to beyond the wall. He had come to meet all of these men and women and felt it necessary to heed their council every day. Jon had made it his point to meet every lord and lady and not even that but also many knights of the houses. In a fortnight he had many friends who had joined his company. With being in the north for so long he had no knowledge of the new kings and queen the many armies and who allied with what house.

"What news my lords and ladies." Lord Wyman Manderly stood forward clear his throat.

"To the east a battle spanned across the narrow sea, ships lie beneath the water as men of house Greyjoy are dying. Yet the dragon queen sails for westeros resolute with Dothraki and unsullied. And To the south Jamie Lannister has mounted a force as many as twenty eight thousand strong." He stated to everyone's dismay.

"We do not have the men to match a force of that size." Ser Crosbay declared at an instant as he spoke for many.

"We do not need to. No foreign army has ever held all of north and the journey collapses any who venture up the neck. Let them squabble and wait to fight the victor." Lyessa flint lady of widows watch a woman tall and fair.

"And if the victor is the dragon queen. Dragons can take any realm if need." Jon stated as he leaned forward. He looked over to Nestor a man who he didn't fully trust but still was rallied to him. "Lord Nestor what news from the vale." He asked his lord.

"I am sad to say my grace. Many of the houses of the vale see no reason to align themselves with you. Houses who are cautious and do not trust you. They would rather stay behind the wall and hide then fight." He explained in his soft slow voice.

"Cowards." Said lord manderly. As others agreed. Jon laid a fist on the map. He had houses of the north who saw him a usurper while the vale as well flustered with the thoughts. Sansa stood close seeing the frustration in his face all to well. The priestess could see her prince with frustration as well and knew how to council only Jon would never listen to her.

"If we are to fight either we will need to align with other houses. Gain the support of other realms." Melisdra spoke as she was to continue a man in green velvet went into the room breaking her off.

"Excuse my lords. Your king you are needed in the great hall. The glovers have a gift which they heed your presence." A knight of house glover short with a thin body.

"A gift." He asked.

"You must come." The many ladies and lords looked at the man as Jon nodded and left for the hall.

They waited in wintefell's great hall for the woman to brought to the king sitting upon the large seat. The same seat Jon's father sat since he was a child and the seat he dreamed of since he was a boy. To his left his sister sat in her large cloak wrapped around herself and to his left sat Ser Davos. Behind him both the red woman and many lords and knights stood close all of them stood straight as they waited for the gift. To the sides of the hall ladies and lords stood with their hands on their weapons all with gruff looks upon their faces. The light of the sun glimpsed across the floor as the torches gave the room warmth. The footsteps came down the hall echoing and around the hall came the many men of house glover in their mail caring a woman with a thin tunic and leather trousers with a hood above her head, as two men carried her and few surrounded. They stood before them a smile upon lord Robett face, As a man kicked the hooded woman in the knee to the ground.

"I come to my grace with a gift. A woman who is been nothing but a parasite to the north. Her men came whenever to pillage and kill and never stopped. A parasite leeching to the north and never stopping her onslaught. I give you a gift, the Asha of house Greyjoy." He pulled the hood up over her head the light blinding her. blinking several times the sights became clear as she saw several men and women of different sizes all standing gazing at her as she heard some men and women mutter something to each to other. Looking at the table she found the man sitting behind the table. He was handsome and younger than her and she knew he was the bastard.

Jon saw her at first thought she was in need of food the dark circles under her eyes bespoke exhaustion but the eyes themselves were alert and ready for what he thought could be a number of instances. He had never once met her as many he knew did from the south yet he knew this woman from his lord Robett how she held Deepwood for the iron islands. Jon had a hatred for this house for Theon especially.

"You have done well my lord. You have my thanks." Robett smiled grateful, as he nodded nothing brought a smile more to his face.

"Asha Greyjoy the daughter of Balon Greyjoy." Jon asked. Asha raised her head staring at the young king, Jon snow.

"You are a king. I thought you just a boy at first glance." She stated with a cheeky smile. No sooner did Robett hit across the head as he had done before the bruises still aching.

"Keep your mouth shut if I hear that again you will lose more than your tongue." robett spoke with malice.

"There is no need for that." Jon said quickly responded as Robett stood back.

"Asha Greyjoy, we have never met and there is much I need to know… They say there is another king of the iron islands." He asked.

"The king is dead." silence fell over the hall as she smiled. "I killed the usurper with my own axe."

"Who is the king of the iron then?" He asked.

"There is no king. Only a queen. Queen Asha Greyjoy." She stated as the many lords and ladies chuckled.

"You can't be a queen if you're our prisoner." Ser Bartuimus stated with a laugh. Asha stared at the large one legged man a short beard running to his broad chest.

"You'll be dead, if it weren't for these shackles." She said as she struggled to stand but Robett hit her across the head falling back to her knees.

"Enough." Jon commanded his voice ringing throughout the hall louder than he had spoken ever. Robett stood back again asJjon sat back in his chair.

"If it please. I say we kill her and send her to the sea they so love. Balon would have sunk all the north to the sea if had the choice." Ser batuimus said.

"I am not my father…" Asha stated mockingly.

"Aye, you are not. Yet your brother captured Winterfell. He butchered Ser Rodrick, while my brother thought him a friend." Jon stated.

"Am I my brother. Did a cock sprout from between my legs… He was a cunt. I told him so in winterfell. He was too far from our sea and our long ships we could never hold it. Do not put my family's treasons on me. If you mean to kill me then do it." Asha declared.

"That is what you wish." Jon stated as Asha watched as a large wold came from behind the king its paws prodding the floor until he stopped before her seeing his bare teeth. Never had she seen a beast and felt the sweat run down her face. Many men laughed at this as it turned to the table.

"Even so. You will not be sent to death today." Jon declared as a shock to the queen. Lord Robett stood forward to the king outraged.

"She held Deepwood Motte. She should die with the rest of her Ironborn scum." Barked Robett in an irritated tone. The room was silent as at once many knights stood in front of the lord their hands on their hilts, the hall in silence.

"You would have me kill her for holding your castle. She is better use to us alive" Jon retorted. Asha felt the hatred from the Glover as the men raised her and dragged her as her eyes fell on Sansa.

"She will be given bath, clothes and fed and no harm is to come to her." a man of blue and with silver mail as another in dark purple grabbed her by the shoulder lifting her as she watched the king as they pulled her from the room. All the many lords and ladies left the hall only lord Glover. Lord Robett anger was palpable as the Greyjoy was brought from the hall. Once everyone left Jon leaned over to ser davos.

"Davos. Have your best men guard her, and have another man to guard them." Jon stated as the knight nodded without left. Until only he and the red woman remained in the once crowded hall, he left as the woman followed close, right beside him right beside him as she always desired to.

"She can be of use for you my grace." She stated as jon stopped beside her.

"Her. how." He asked her king asked and she was all to happy to explain as a smile curved her lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five- The wolf and her Dragon

Warning this chapter contains explicit sexual content and incest.

The wolf with Needle-

Beneath the twins the light fled the depths as the desolate cells were empty all but one. The sound of silence was all to be heard as rats scurried and were the only friends of the lord Edmure. Or was it just Edmure, he wasn't sure. His head was pressed against the wall, the cold and damp wall against his cheek, he knew it well seeing it every day, morning and night. In his cell, deep in the darkness losing all thought clouded in nothing without strength to speak, or will to go on. Down here in the dirt covered his body, his hair grew long and lank. The Frey's paid no visits to their once lord, left to rot or die. At times he knew death might be the better choice. No one was coming for him and down here his body crippling for years.

The only satisfaction from all this torment that drove him from madness was the thought of his uncle out in some forest roaming the Rivverlands with a group of outlaws. Edmure couldn't help but smirk when he thought of the black fish out riding some horse with a weapon in his hand, causing as many problems for the Lannisters and their pets as often as he could. With him out in the world Edmure was stuck, body crumbling, barely enough strength to stand and only laid against the wall as every day came and went a constant reminder of the days when he felt the sun against his face. Time became one as years went still left in the dark, on occasion the jailer came with food only to drop it down on the floor, leaving Edmure to eat food off the floor like some animal. And worse than anything was the thoughts of his mistakes all blurring together constantly as the darkness eventually seemed to swallow his sanity. No longer bright light only the dark to consume his every fiber of his being.

What he would give to feel the sun glimpse across his face once more. To see his home, his father, his sister, his nephews one last time. All of them stayed in his mind, he couldn't stand the silence every hour torturing his broken mind, he needed to get out of this cell. Anyway would do, but he hadn't the resources or the will.

In this gloom His thoughts were answered as the sudden sound of flesh being cut followed by the clatter of someone tumbling down the stone steps leading to the cells, until they landed in the light with one final crash on the floor. Edmure looked over shocked seeing what he found. The jailor down on the floor on his back, blood seeping from his stomach and chest with cuts covering his body. Watching in astonishment as the man grabbed his chest looking at his hand in disbelief and surprise as his palm began filling with his own blood. Edmure stood struggling to the cell door to gain a better look. Seeing the jailer on the floor, blood pouring from his stomach. Blood bubbled from his mouth in a crimson froth with every ragged breath he took and Edmure heard air whistling through his punctured lung. The jailer dragged in his breath. Screaming in pain resounding through the cells. Edmure eyes widening, as he beheld who the culprit was, yet was the last person he would think. A girl stepped down the stairs slow and measured. Taking her time she took each step as if giving the man time to die. Her eyes stayed on the man rolling back and forth on the ground, unable to take his surroundings as pain meld his mind. Barely able to see her, she looked to be covered in blood what he assumed to be others. Covering her body with shadows the lights did not provide the sight he needed to see all of her. Watching as the girl reached the jailer upright above him.

"Wait don't. I have money. I have some dragons." He pleaded as blood spat from his mouth. The girl either didn't hear him or didn't care, kneeling down with a quick moment even Edmure couldn't follow, as he heard the man's voice crack as a knife was sheathed in his chest. He went silent laying motionless, a knife slicing flesh as he laid limp.

Edmure stood rigid unable to move, his breath caught in his throat watching as the girl turned, her eyes found his. Nothing filled her pupils yet with hate. Edmure found himself frozen, never seeing anything like it. She paid the dead no attention, cleaning her blade with the dead man's shirt, the blade glinted with torch light. Edmure stepped back as she rose and went to his cell door. Coming closer he never saw someone masked in the amount of copious blood upon them. The smell disgusting, absolutely repulsive. Seeing her up close she was unknown to him, but young and with lank hair, with a Bravosi weapon at her hip.

"Lord Edmure?" She asked and for half second he forgot his own name.

"Yes." He whispered. "Yes." He swallowed his nervousness as he saw her smile.

"I'm here to get you out of this cell." She stated grabbing the key and unlocking the cell door with a crank, the door finally opening.

"Why? Did my uncle send you." he thought to ask, never meeting this girl.

"Because." she stated with no more to say. "Can you move?" She asked.

"Yes." He found his voice as he moved forward out of the cell. Finally from the cell he felt his heart thumping, he could run.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Nothing, but one thing." She answered.

"What?" He asked confused.

"For you to run. And retake Rivverun, your home. Then kill as many lions as you can… Can you do this?"

"What?" He asked.

"Can you?" she asked immediately.

"Yes. Yes." He answered.

"Good. Then Run far from here and never look back. Do not waste your time, just run. Go now." She told. He nodded, listened and left, running down the hall then up the steps stumbling out the door, his head blurred as he dropped to his knees his legs aching. Standing he shook himself as he sprinted and never required to see the sight. At the door he dropped to his knees as he felt the sunlight upon him as he began laughing hysterical. Years and years down in the darkness as the light was, a sight of beauty.

The Hunter No More-

Deep in the forest Myranda didn't know what day it was she couldn't tell where she was or where she was going. Her horse set a brisk pace moving through the many trees moving from the rocks working its way up hills as the darkness fell before her steadily deeping. For hours she rode, fear the only thought on her mind. Alone, no one else carried with her all beneath the ground with spears and axes in their decaying bodies. Barely able to hold on the reigns as her body laid against the horses back her mouth open in pain. She no longer carried her weapon but in it's stead several cuts from the recent battle escaping with only her life. The pain was immense as a bear had caught her off guard cutting several fingers from her right hand with a long sword, when she raised to block as it was useless. Losing her fingers on her right hand, blood squirting out as she screamed. Only her index and thumb remained. After days the blood poured as she still remembered her screams as men died around her, men catching spears in their throats as the men of the vale were a force not to reckon. Bleeding into a bandage constantly the bandage bright red. Hours she rode as the sun rose as the shadows fell away her ears being filled with shouts but not of the enemy. Looking up she saw it the warmth she knew finally after days the Dreadfort. She would smile if she could. To her delight she saw the flayed man on a banner still flying above.

"Open the gates. Hurry up." She heard Walton scream at the men. She went through the gate, she trotted as she finally could let go slipped off landing in the mud splashing against her. Laying in the dirt with a thud finally after so many days she was home as she heard the familiar voice.

"My lady. My lady." She heard him yell. "Your hand? Fuck your hand." She heard Walton say worried as he had a closer look of the mangled hand.

"Fuck my hand." Was all she could think but of something to eat. "Food." She spoke.

-The wolf and her Dragon

The darkness filled the room as only a few candles gave light to Jon, the moon shined into through the window. Jon again looked over maps and other maps as he rubbed his forehead. A knock at his door broke his thought, he thought he knew who it was and went to tell her to leave. Closing the distance he went to open the door.

The door opened and his sister flung her arms around him as she leaned forward. The initial shock he held her there, then looked at her face worried his arms around her waist. "What are you doing here?" He asked with urgency.

"What does it look like brother? I came to see you." She declared with a innocent smile.

"You know you can't be here. If someone sees us together in the dark." He told as he let go checking the hallway to see it was clear and void.

"No one will. It's the dead of night. And besides I checked, sure no one saw me." She said urgently to him as her arms slipped back around him, not wanting his grip to loosen around her.

"Or is it, you don't want me." She leaned forward to him, her breath against his skin as her eyes lingered on his, their was a haze in her eyes, her intentions clear. Jon felt her, taking a deep breath starring into her eyes their mouth so close. She was beautiful, better than any to him.

"I always want you." He spoke finally to his sister causing Sansa to smile their mouths lingered open, close.

"Then why wait." She purred. Any more thought was thrown from his mind. He leaned forward with urgency, anything wouldn't be able to stop him, plating his lips to hers desperately. The world disappeared as he moved his arms slipping around her, moving her toward the wall. Pushing her against the wall, their breathing hard as neither stopped their feverish kiss his hands moving up her neck. Their lips fused together hard their saliva mixing as their mouths opened slightly. The feeling sizzling ecstasy running up her spine and it felt so good. Catching their breath, she did waste a moment as she worked her gown slipping it off her body. Dropping her gown down her body, reveling her nude to him. His hands moved down her soft skin to her breasts as their mouths open onto each other. Their lips could not contain the wild thrusting of their tongues their saliva mixing. Jon moved his hands further down her body to her back massaging her as she moaned into his mouth. She began working his clothes, unlacing his shirt with urgency desperately to feel all of him. With the shirt off he kissed her neck pushing her back against the wall, smelling her scent as her hands raked at his back.

She then worked his trousers pulling down his pants with them off his dick sprang free, erect and throbbing. She drank in her brothers strength as she clung to him moaning as his face delved into her neck nibbling at her. She felt his mouth on her skin leaning her head back as she ran her hand up his body feeling his muscles against her fingers. Everything was seductive savoring every second as this moment.

"Brother." She whispered. He wrapped his hand around her thigh as he lifted her off the ground still to the wall her head remained back as his mouth sucked at her. He still held her as he brought her over to the bed. Laying her down on the bed, kissing her again and again taking deep breaths as neither stopped. Sansa kept her head back as she felt her brother lips against her warm skin, wrapping her hands against the sheets. Never was it enough whenever he saw her. Moving down he kissed her neck as his hands roamed her soft body. He felt everything drift when he was with her as he kissed her navel then down to her neck further to her breasts placing a gentle kiss on each. Then further down placing a kiss on her stomach until he placed a kiss on her clit. Unexpected she let out a scream, a bolt of pleasure.

"Wait." She gasped and he stopped as he was about to delve into her.

"What?" he asked.

"I wanted to make you feel good tonight." She stated. Neither spoke for a moment as Jon stared at his sister.

"Lay back brother." She said before he could speak as he laid back on the bed. She crawled on top of him, lightly pecked his lips then snaked down his body her soft body scraping his body a small smile on her lips.

"For tonight let's never leave this room." She purred until she kneeled above his throbbing dick, noting how rigid it was. Her head hovering over his rock hard cock as she eyed it hungrily unlike herself. She grasped his base feeling the scorching hot throbbing member against her as her eyes stayed on her brother. With no further explanation she leaned forward planting a big passionate kiss on his head, her lips pursed gently against him, it felt hot against her lips.

"Don't stop Sansa." He breathed. She didn't need to be told twice. Continuing she placed kisses upon his cock hearing him groan. She wanted to coat every inch of his with her love. Teasing him with a lick to the underside of his head causing another groan. Her hand wrapped him as she tenderly stroked, jerking him from the base of his balls to his engorged head. She lingered letting her hand stroke gently up and down. Without a word she leaned down and plunged her mouth on his cock popping the head between her lips and suckled on it lightly. Waves of almost orgasmic pleasure coursing through his body. Jon felt her mouth suck with an air tight seal, her soft lips against his dick. Still moving her hand back and forth along the shaft with a satisfied expression on her face. Hearing her gag Jon in astonishment as she worked him, letting out a groan. She let his shaft slip further into her throat, chocking a little coating his shaft with her saliva. She focused all her attention to him to fit all of him. Jon thought he was as hard as ever but when she took him in her mouth he swore he was even harder. She slowly took every bit of his girth filling her mouth feeling all of him deep down her throat gagging. Leaning back her saliva coated him to her delight, as he melted into her as her tongue teased his cock as she savored him. Looking up Jon saw her eyes gazed into his unlike hers but glazed with a sexiness keeping them on him as her perfect lips moved up and down her expression so hot. He growled blood boiling. He need't move as he leaned back her mouth moving in rapid movements moving up and down from his base to the head. Her mouth worked as her tongue prodded him. He felt her tongue run up and down all of his cock as she continued her decent and bobbing her head up and down. Moving in rapid blur the sound of her gaging as she pushed deep into her and her eyes staring up at him. After moments the aroma filling the room as Jon sensed his climax.

"Of fuck Sansa. You're pushing me over the edge." He declared. Hearing him only edged her on, as she sucked him off with speed as she felt him swell down her throat. Without anymore to say the first hot rope filled her, she felt the rope shooting down her throat. Coating her throat she swallowed, as her tongue tasted the hot substance. Jon still groaning, shooting several ropes. She could feel Jon's hot juices pouring into her throat. So much it coated her throat. Until with one final she leaned back the cock popping out of her mouth.

Never tasting the substance before she decided to swallow it feeling her brothers cum run down her throat. Sansa smiled as a bit of cum covered her lip. Slowly she pressed her finger to her lip and licked the cum to Jon's amazement watching.

"How was that?" She purred.

"Amazing." He answered. Knowing his stamina he sat up as she had to push him back down.

"What." He asked confused wanting to roll her over and make love.

"Just lie back and enjoy the night." She straddled his waist reaching for his cock carefully she moved her body and placed the head of jons shaft against her sopping wet opening, his cock at her twat, hovering above him. Without not so much as a word to say she plunged deep.

"Oh fuck" She screamed, at the sudden intrusion into her pussy. She straddled his waist taking him deep with one fluid thrust as Jon groaned. She barely had time to adapt to his length and girth before she pulled out then slammed back down. She bit her lip from the pain never feeling it like this her brother always being so gentle. She couldn't help herself hearing his groan she wanted him to feel better and unlike anything he had ever felt and would ever. She repeated the motion over and driving deep. The more she took the louder and raspier the grunts escaped her throat. Jon moved his hands to her hips gently pressing her down, groaning as she moved. She felt the intense feeling inside her as Sansa screamed. Jon watched as the moon illuminated the room his sister beautiful riding him above Without giving her time she felt his shaft thrust deep inside her throwing her head back letting out a silent scream the bed rocking. After a moment Sansa felt the pain disappear having been use to it as only ecstasy remained.

Why was this so hot, every part of her seemed to tingle with that feeling only her brother could give. And whenever she felt it she only desired more. Color danced in front of her eyes and her voice rose higher and higher into a pitch. He seemed obliged to always answer. As his hips moved in tandem with her rocking hips. He gave into all his speed and force. Beads of sweat ran down her body. The headboard banged against the wall as he felt that animal lust pure sexual desire. As she felt himself pounding deep inside her flooded with him. He leaned up as he kissed her deeply their bodies moved in unison. Jon watched his sister pressing his forehead to her seeing her mouth open moaning. She pressed her mouth into her shoulder to muffle her screams as her brother did not stop his thrusts fucking her. Jons grunts and Sansa wails filled the room as he pumped her pussy with fast strokes. Plunging his cock deep inside his sister slit. Jon moving his hips faster pressing harder into her but it mixed deliciously with that wonderful kind of ecstasy, Sansa felt her orgasm nearing.

"Jon." Was all she could scream as her expression was filled with light as she felt the orgasm rocket though her body throwing her body back yelling out. The orgasm swallowed her overwhelming her consciousness her body tingling with sensation. Jon felt her vagina tighten around his cock chocking him as he groaned his first rope of cum filling her with his cum. As the orgasm rocketed though her she felt her brother's seed fill her.

Hours went and the clung as Sansa was silent. She laid down next to him. She sighed contentedly as he pulled the blankets around them and kissed her gently on the lips. The room was hot and smelled thickly of their love. It was their perfect love nest .The completely nude they laid as Jon placed a kiss upon her. Sansa recrossed her legs shifting on her side facing her brother he could feel the bed move under him

She tumbling thoughts torturing her mind. "I'm sorry Jon." She said looking directly at him.

"For what?" He asked his sister in the darkness their voices so light and gentle.

"When we were younger." She stated as she slid closer her scent strong and fresh, ensnaring his senses.

"I already forgave you." He stated with a bright smile.

"Because I made you." She responded returning his smile. "It was my mother's words coming from my mouth. I thought nothing of it. How it must have felt. You were always just my half brother to me. Never a part of our family. I'm sorry Jon." Sansa stated staring at him.

"It's all in the past. And the past is a story… The present is life. It's all that matters." He said then shifted his sight away from her, looking down at the bed. Sansa watched him in silence.

"What?" She asked as he looked over at his sister, his eyes glazed with a deepness.

"And you. You sister. My own blood." Raising his hand gently he to her cheek, she pressed her face into his hand feeling the skin. The room felt warm as the silence surrounded them. "My sister. You are the one I want." Their was no doubt in his voice, only determination and truth. She looked at him the moon illuminated the room as the fire crackled in the hearth the only sound.

Everything faded all of the world all of it from their vision. Jon starring into his sisters eyes. Neither moved for a only love filled their hearts. For that time both wanted nothing else but that moment in time. To live in it and never let go from their grasp. For it to stay and cling to them. Leaning forward his lips lingered against hers as they felt heart beat hitting in rapid succession. Entwine themselves with the other as nothing ever felt this good.


	6. Chapter 6

The Flowers Wilted-

The sky was thinly overcast, the cold grey light hanging over the north. Trees grew large and close in the forest, held back the breeze and its chill, making the trail a quiet sanctuary filled with aromatic fragrance of bailsman fur that belonged to Loras. With him, Margery had a refuge from winter's breath above, beyond the neck. As far as her eyes could perceive the snow covered the green. The branches roofed with ice jutting towards the earth. Her father had spoken this land had a life of its own. This realm was occupied with men whom loved the snow. Never had she acquired the gamble to travel north of the neck, nor had she wanted to. More times than once she caught in bars and taverns tales were spoken, men died freezing and shivering.

The once queen realized that truth rapidly. This land seized whom it sought with its brutal environment. Cold winds beating down that would crumble the mightiest, and when it elected them they would be unfortunate not to return.

Near Greywater Watch, the sky was mere with the moon. On the kingsroad the three horses moved at a leisurely pace. As they progressed on, there destination faraway as nothing but a dream in some distant land. While the castle was still on the either side of the world, the riders looked worse for wear. After weeks, Loras eyes were red, lips chapped as his face was covered with dirt and filth. His body lurched to the horse, barely holding on. Only his sister retained him from falling and closing his eyes forever.

While Desmera lead the group, her face as well covered with dirt while her long hair was lank. This was not unusual for her, as she relished the dirt and mud and the feeling of the wind on a ship near the arbor. Having remained on the move for weeks they had no time to seek refuge or bath. Yet thankful for they saw no troubles on their journey, only the thoughts of paranoia close at hand. Someone in the darkness looming over, pulling the strings of her puppets. A certain queen by Cersei Lannister. Margery would be damned if she let the lioness claw into her skin again and take anymore of her family from her. By any means necessary she would defeat her enemy.

Margery slowed down as the marshes started to shrink in toward them, mountains rising up on either side. The trail through the neck was broken just wide enough for wagons to pass side by side if they met in the pass, but in some places there were trees when it temporarily widened, there were also quite a few places for an ambush.

She wasn't that worried, not many bandits were unwise or abundant in the marshes enough to attack them here. Where they were once on edge at all times near Harrenhal. However, here few passed, and even fewer attacked. The bandits preferred the easy pickings of a lone wagon, or a lightly guarded small caravan with goods, not a band of three with nothing to provide in the bitter marshes. But it wouldn't pay to be caught off guard because of arrogance. Still, there were no unwise thieves that day, and she felt to flag slightly on her horse. She was stubborn though, and had enough energy for another mile after they left the pass.

Margery turned to see her friend Desmera still held high as out of the three she traveled most often. She was glad to have her here. The young woman recognized these domains like the back of her hand as she knew each realm. Her friend was utmost a beautiful woman from the arbor with long reddish-brown hair that ran to her waist. As from the arbor she sailed furthermost of her life and was rarely seen without a bow. Every sea and better she knew the roads leaving with her family to each realm. The north was as familiar as the arbor, she sailed to the realms and relished the many harbors of the sea. After every trip she told Margery all about every dominion from the vale to the west. Those stories still stayed with her.

Turing back over at Loras. Margery observed her brother slanting forward almost falling from his horse. Loras gained some strength on his way but still he was inferior to his once former self.

"We should halt." Margery confessed concerned for the knight as he bumped along.

"I'm fine sister." He said merely as he smiled gradually trying to mask his pain. She shook her head.

"We have only halted a few hours ago." Desmera told in no frame of mind to stop.

"I know, but we must rest once more, only for a few moments." She insisted. Desmera simply nodded.

"The Lannister's could be on us at any instant, we need not give them the chance."

"Don't you think I know that? That bitch knows most of all, probably sent every little puppet she has after us." Margery professed with irritation in her tone. "But we must rest. We need our strength." She groaned but went against her better judgment.

"If you say so."

They found a quiet sanctuary on a small island, where trees were close and covering much of the minor island. The marshes rose up on three sides of them, a nice defense against an enemy. They tied the horse's and left them close incase. The fire pit crackled as Ser Loras laid on his side clutching the cloak in his palms. Margery wrapped another cloth over him, keeping him warm. While Desmera stayed wide awake with her bow in her hand, not trusting the darkness. As Margery proceeded to wrap the cloak close to his body, the sound of a crack filled the silence. Her body twisted eyeing the darkness, unknown but trees before her. "What was that?" She asked anxiously. Desmera looked over at Margery holding her bow close, only a shrug. Margery shook her head as she grabbed a bow and a quiver. Never once had she taken on an opponent, but once or twice her brother had presented her the proper method to hold a bow. Looking up as there was another crack triggering to wake Loras staring at Margery. She looked up into the forest to find the sound further, she snapped her head up. Her narrowed eyes searched the shadowy forest around her for the source of the noise, but met only grayish trees and twisted underbrush.

Further she edged uncertain as the world dissipated, the trees closed in around them. Bare ice crawled up the roots and bark as far as she could perceive. A thick fog slipped from the forest coiling around her body, pulling in to a darkness, unable to see a few feet before her. While in the mist, the shadows crawled form the mist and came forth. Yet further another crack, her emotions flickered and jumped like the fire behind her, she looked up and then she caught the sight that caused a chill to run up her spine. Among the darkness there was a man before her, worse yet, a lion with a axe in hand with the lion of Lannister on his bright red armor. Before she knew it her hands moved on instinct pulling the arrow back. The lion halted not moving, seeing death before him. Knowing all to well any move would mean death. Margery guessed a strangler from some small scout party let a stray.

Whilst watching, their breath was seen in the air as the two eyed each other. There was no hint of doubt in what he was doing. If she couldn't get up, he was prepared to kill her. From that range he couldn't drive the axe through her thankfully, but he could call to any friends. In a fit of urgency, sweat ran down her body as she never took a life before. Then all at once chaos ensued in a matter of seconds, the man looked back. "She's here!" The man yelled, his voice carried over the silence reaching auxiliary and deeper.

Without another reason, Margery scrambled to her feet and loosed the arrow. Soaring through the air before he could yell again, striking him in the chest. Puncturing his chest, blood running from his wound, a layer on the ground. In a instant dropping down to his knees with a thud whilst struggling in pain, a brash yell filling the silence. The man lost enough blood, became limp, his upper body dropped over landing in the marshes splashing, being swallowed in the murk. With his eyes open staring at nothing. Without a moment Margery moved. "We need to leave now." She said with panic, took a quick glance over her shoulder before she started to run over to Loras. She didn't make the mistake of looking back once.

"Loras." she urged helping him as he stood.

Out from the darkness a gaudy voice called out. "Move forward!" a man's voice occupied the marshes, it might have well been a demon. Turning back the dread had started small with just a thrill in her chest. Now, she glimpsed the shadows, she found human figures behind bushes not forty yards away, she glimpsed bright red armor moving at the edge of her vision, the fear became a fever in her head and chest clouding her mind and making her hands tremble.

The men in the trees descended rapidly from a distance all converging on them. They knew exactly what to do when the lion gave the command to skirmish. They would run while knocking an arrow, turn and fire, and then knock another arrow as they moved forward. Fortunately the lightly armored soldiers were still distant. The wind and marshes had dampened their spirit. Looking back Margery found both Loras and Desmera had twisted up, turn and held their bows. Pulling arrows, giving her the courage she needed for herself to pull an arrow from her quiver and take aim. It was the lightly armored soldiers that were unfortunately close and first to be directed. Desmera fired an arrow directly at the center of one the closet soldier's chest. On target her arrow penetrated the armor, but didn't kill the man outright. The wounded man took a moment to look down to see the arrow jutting from his stomach, grasping the arrow, blood seeping from his stomach. His face contorted in pain. She didn't distinguish if the arrow penetrated far enough to eventually prove fatal, but that man was now out of the fight. The three initiated losing arrows out into the darkness hoping to hit a target, failing. As Margery pulled another arrow and loosed. The half inch arrow punched a hole, thumping a man in the eye socket. And exited with a small size mass of brain from the back of his head. Margery knew even the many they killed, this was useless if they did not move. From this position, the men descended from the trees like a herd gaining ground near their small island. Only a few feet from their position being backed into their corner, being pinned down, no escape.

Before they reached them however, before they had the chance to sink their weapons in their hearts, the sound of a horn blew. Filling the yells and drowning their roars. Margery found the lions come to a halt, confused as she was the same. What followed chaos arose in a song of panic she could not follow. Arrows sored from darkness to meet several lions from darkness, sending them back to the ground. With a roar, the Lannister's began dropping like flies as spears met them. From the bushes, trees and even out from marshes, men in dark brown amour derived like sprites, meeting the lions by all sides, catching them off guard. Their spears digging deep into the Lannister's, two colors crashing against each other. Taking them by surprise, the lions struggled. Margery halted watching as a wave crashed against the lions, the sounds of steel clashing, ringing as arrows soared. The world suddenly shrunk into a tiny painful place of pressed bodies, stabbing and blood. The smell of sweat and blood in the air, yells carried over the marshes. Men dying, screaming, spears thrown into unknown chests, death left and right. The Lannister fought back, nonetheless they were caught on all sides, an ambush that reaped away many. Men bounding down from trees in glim that was not be seen.

Now she had time to take a valuable look, she found that there were far more than thirty of the enemy and more than a twenty of the others. In the shadows there were a few on the ground, a few dead or wounded withering on the ground from Desmera as she was unpresented with a bow. Some in light armor, some in heavy armor, but all garbed in red or brown. There were archers too but they weren't yet in sight to hit her. The most striking thing about the invaders was that one at the rear. He was on a horse and wearing gleaming bronze armor that immediately drew her eye.

The entire world seemed to convert into a battle as swords still clashed. When Margery heard bowstrings release, they all fired at the archer neighboring to them. Two lions fell mortally wounded dropping into the ground. Their light armor was of little use at this short range. Loras struck one man directly in the heart and was certain that he'd killed his first enemy today. The few surviving enemy archer's fired blindly into a thicket, missing Desmera by a few inches. The other soldiers, being well trained, did exactly what they should do. They contended directly toward the source of the others. Running away would simply allow the enemy to fire another volley, or throw their spears. The only chance they had was to gain ground, and close in for them to use their weapons.

Never once had Margery perceived a battle. The battle had a sense and an order, but its sense was beyond human sense, its order seeming beyond disorder. Under the moon, the glint of the moon off of the razor edges of swords, subdued by the shadows of the seeming haphazard and lopsided men, making the whole forest look like a fever dream. Under the silver moon, it seemed men almost to disappear, save for the occasional twinkling outlines of odd angles and trapezoidal battlements outlining brutish, malformed lumps of deeper spears in darkness. The enemy on foot became grey skinned, oblong headed, shark-toothed, with no pretenses of humanity, thronged under the moon. It was a senseless maze of tree and men, stepped mounds, all hewn and raised without mortar but earth. Rather to say, it had a sense and a disorder with nothing else but blood raining anywhere.

With the lions preoccupied it was now or never. "We need to move!" she stirred over to her stallion, Flipped down the stirrups with resolve, and grabbed the tack. With her brother close she helped lifting him up, as Desmera mounted her horse in a flash. They wheeled about and without need she gave a kick and galloped off. Quickly she heard the unwelcome sound of the bowstrings being released. The arrows whistled over them in a constant barrage, galloping down a small trail with surprising speed. Avoiding the arrows, the trees on either side all a blur. Adrenaline coursing through her veins. The cold wind rushing against her face. She received cries of pain behind her, as they reached further. By the time they stretched the trees the Lannisters had fired three more volleys. Each time she heard grunts, thuds, and screams of men dying far behind. Lannisters were deadly accurate archers, particularly from such short range. In the dead of night however their horses galloped down on the packed earth, breathing hard as the arrows failed to hit. Heading out at a canter the sounds becoming fainter.

The band ran through the forest at a expeditiously rate, as they could scarcely hear the echoes of clashes disappearing for nearly a mile. When they were a few miles from the trees and noise, an audible sigh of relief left her lips as she passed outside the marshes. She'd managed to escape the clutches of the lioness once again with their lives. She turned around and looked back, absolutely no sign of a murderous lions. She scanned ahead for any more soldiers finding no one. She couldn't see or hear any.

Hours advanced with the noise dissolved, further beyond the lions had lost them. They galloped still, fear above all else. Fear of death, of loss, of never seeing another day. Believing they were far from the battle Margery breathed noisily as Desmera smiled. As she did this, the slow and silent sound of arrows being pulled back filled the silence. Coming to a standstill the men with the same camo from the battle came forth from shadows, out of thin air. Stood before them all atop of tree branches. With the moon shining bright on the trail she witnessed a clear view. The men were as far from ordinary she ever perceived. They held spears and nets on their backs with leaves and paint over their faces. Most with long dirt hair and muddy ragged clothes, while others wore greeneries and bush as camo. The looks strange something she certainly ever saw before. Regarding her rear additional men covered every angel, their bodies camouflage but their eyes clear in the darkness.

"Well met friends. Where are you headed?" A man with rotten teeth with a high pitched voice, a crooked nose and lank hair asked before his friends. He sat on tree branch before the three with not a care in the world, his right hand resting on his knee and his left holding a spear.

Margery knew there was nowhere to run, her only saving grace, the dirt and grime on her face. The dirt and mud with leather did help them as they looked nothing like nobility. "We mean no harm. Only to pass on through." Margery told. The man simply smiled.

"Looks like the Lannister's didn't think the same." The men shared a chuckle. "I will ask again. Where are you headed?" The man asked aggravated.

"Nowhere, only to a tavern." Desmera answered without sentiment.

"Were looking for a castle." Margery blurted seeing no reason to lie here.

The man smiled and stoked his chin. "A castle, you say. I can think of a dozen of those, nothing new."

"Winterfell."

"Winterfell?"

"I wish to meet the king. I have information that could prove to be useful."

"What information."

"It's only for him."

"The bastard of Ned stark, Jon snow can use any information he can get, but what have you to provide." She knew that name Sansa had spoken of him, her half-brother.

"Because, I am Margery Tyrell." Margery wiped her face getting rid of the grim. The men watched her, utmost knew nothing whilst few recognized the name of the once queen. The man atop of the tree branch knew better than most.

"Thought you were dead." He said with a smile.

"Here I stand. The Lannister would be pleased to see my dead, and I would be dead if not for you." The men laughed as the rotten-teeth man bowed forward.

"Well my lady, you will see Winterfell, be sure of that." He said with a bright smile revealing his rotten teeth. "The king is up there with his army. He happens to be my king and the only true king in the seven kingdoms. I'm headed that way myself… Now. Why would you be directed that way?" He asked reeling half of his face in moonlight, a scar running down his cheek with a grin. "Our king has been up there for a time, now he's got some Greyjoy in a cell, and they say he's massing an army."

"For what pray tell?" She asked.

"To fight the queen Cersei. We have received word that any Lannister's scouts try to pass the neck they are to be killed or taken for questions. He is massing a army the likes the north has never seen. I bet that lion won't see any of it coming." Immanently Margery's brain worked her cogs as she thought of concepts.

The Dragon after slumber-

Warm midday light filled the room. The room silent, not peep to be heard, bare. The sun shined brightly into the room radiating off her bright auburn hair. Never had Jon awoken more refreshed or rejuvenated to a more beautiful sight. The smell of the night previous occupied the room with a must. That was hard not to let sink into his senses. Looking down he gazed over his sister, so transcendent, leaning forward placing a gentle kiss upon her head causing her to wake. She simply smiled as she nuzzled against his chest.

"Good morning." Sansa simply said radiantly and smiled brightly as she pressed her head into his chest, her hands gripping his naked skin tightly. Her warmth pressed to him, her heart beating against his skin. Leaning forward she planted a tender kiss on Jon's chest. Her lips pressed against him, he felt her slender mouth on his skin. Tilting her head back, she ran her hand up his body, feeling the sensation of his muscles against her fingers.

He clasped her shoulder with his right hand. The smooth, cold feel of skin felt good against his palm. He hugged her close and kissed. Pushed her soft lips to his own. She held his face and kissed him deeply, their tongues coming together and dueling fiercely. Laying atop of his naked, hard body as they kissed each other deeply. His hands became entangled in her long, soft, auburn hair and hers on his face as they pulled each other deeper into the kiss. He could smell the sweet scent of her.

They went on for another minute before breaking apart, he leaned back gazing at her. Again a part of him wanted to stay here forever, but knew he couldn't. "Sansa, we should get up." Sansa didn't listen only dug her head closer against him.

"No. I think I'm goanna stay asleep here. The world can toil away." She whispered like a dream Jon never wanted to depart.

"Well, I have to get up." He told.

"No you don't." She continued with no intentions to depart. "You will stay here, and I won't let you leave." She alleged with a grin. His gaze fell on her bright eyes then full, firm breasts. Her beautiful, unblemished pale skin. Her curvaceous body. She was beautiful to behold. Abruptly whilst in thought a bang at the door broke their consternation. On instinct Sansa threw the blanket over her body, concealing herself.

"Yes?" Jon asked calmness in his tone, sitting up.

"It's Ser Davos." The knight stated standing with his hands behind his back, with no knowledge of the brother and sister duo. "Their is much to be done, are you alright?" The knight asked unsure as his king had stayed in his room well beyond into the afternoon, which was unusual.

"Yes. I will be out in a moment." Jon answered calmly, he listened for a moment as the footsteps echoed down the hallway and faded. Once absent he pulled up the covers to find his sister with nothing but a innocent expression upon her face.

"I told you this was unwise." He stated. She didn't reply only slithered up his body, slowly her body trailing him until, staring into his eyes. He acted before his brain had a chance to process the thought and kissed her soundly on the lips. Her eyes widened and then closed as she surrendered to the feeling of his lips on hers; the kiss deepened and they held it, basking in the sensation of accepting each other. It was a force, drawing him near and he couldn't help it, she had this effect that no one ever did.

But after a minute, he found himself fighting it and leaned back, and stood over the bed. "I cannot delay another moment. They will think of me as an idle fool." Jon voiced and Sansa watched him, she knew it, no king can sit away to be true.

Jon stood from the bed, butt-naked, the bed shifting under him. As he pulled his clothes, Sansa leaned over on her chest watching him, inspecting his body as he leaned over and grabbed his clothes. Sansa made no effort to get dressed simply ogled not a sound at first, her brother was quite the specimen with his muscles, abs and broad shoulders. The lady found herself staring at him in a way she had never looked at another male before. She let her eyes drift lower to glimpse the impressive phallus again. Taking several mental pictures to keep forever. Her eyes gazing over him from head to toe. She found him beautiful. The way he moved as he pulled on his pants, his muscles moving. With his pants, covering his ass caused her disappointment.

Jon looking back he found his sister's eyes with a lustful expression. Eyes drifting over her, beautifully laying there naked his eyes lingering over her. "Are you going to stare all day, or do you want a show sister." he asked causing her to break her thought, smiling.

"I don't need one. I already have a plethora of images for myself that you have so willing shown to me." She stated causing Jon to shake his head with a smirk. With his clothes upon his back he saw Sansa still nude, which he saw no reason to change that.

"Are you not going to get dressed and lay around here? Do you reason they won't notice both of us missing." He asked pulling up his shirt.

Before she had the chance to answer at an instant abruptly the room disappeared, the images whirled before her vision, originated back to her. All the knowledge streamed around her and straight through her until she was wallowing in information like a white river of flame that cursed through her. For a brief moment instead of her life filled brother before her, she stared at him blinking. No longer him but a lifeless corpse upon the decaying snow. The cold freezing ice frozen over his immobile body. The winds swirled around him laying lifeless, his face staring into the sky. A corpse in the sleet, no one or nothing. The images were still ghosted over her vision, an unwelcome nightmare she wanted to rip from her mind. To scrape the image and dissolve. The pictures were more invasive than the brief flashes in the flame.

"Sansa." A voice called out to her, from deep in the snow. She knew it, since she was just a little girl. But never craved to hear it until recent. Now however she desired for the voice to remain near, to wrap her in a soft blanket, and to receive it everyday as the birds sing. Her head snapped back trying to shake out the images that filled it. The dark room of her quarters swirled around her mind, filled her sight with her brother above her close and alive. "Are you ok?" He asked with urgency and worry as he held her shoulders lovingly.

"Everything's fine." She answered with a concealed smile. Jon only stared confused, checking her, his hand slipped into her's, squeezing it.

"This war will end soon. I will defeat all of our enemy's." He said. She could see the ache apparent in his face, he sought to stay here. "I must go. I will speak to you again." He leaned down placing a long gentle kiss on her lips, her hands slipping against his neck. Then leaning back he left her alone.

She laid on her brother's bed for a moment the images still there. She saw him dead before her previously, these thoughts became more frequent. Thoughts plagued her nights and mornings, she would rather soon be rid of them and knew she acquired to know further. Sansa quickly stood and slipped on a dark gown, departed the room through the halls with a determination. Passing the courtyard where men in dark armor were losing arrows. Few were among chairs resting from a day of sparing, while other's jesting with the other. A sea of men of the north, the vale and the wildings. Above all the yells, the loud bellow of Ser Bertimus occupied the air. As she went many bowed as she went and she curtly nodded.

Closing the distance, coming to a small room near the tower, on the furthest side of the castle she found the red woman in the stuffy room constantly. As permanently in her red silk, her copper hair tumbling to her shoulders. Sitting before a small desk no one would know the room was occupied, as she never spoke. With an ancient leather book in her hands. The leather had a quality, it appeared thousand years old, looked overused and ripped. Gazing the books were scattered all about and a few items resting in the corner Sansa couldn't tell what they were. As always a fire sparked in a fire pit. The woman was rarely seen outside, spent maximum of her time in the dark wood paneling room, never speaking with anyone expect her brother.

"Hello." She said with an all-knowing smile without gazing her, eyes still deep in her book. "Please come in. I only have a few pages left." She stated filliping a page, her eyes never falling on Sansa. Sansa stepped into the room uncertain.

Melisandre eyes departed the book placing it down among more than a dozen, to find the young woman before her. A smile crept her lips upon meeting the young woman. "It is nice to see you on this morning my lady. I hope this mess does not give you doubt in me." She supposed with a smile. "Why are you here in my presence?" She asked placing the book down sitting back her hands gripping the armrests. Sansa heisted she had to say something.

"I assume you know why I'm here. If what you say is true, if even the smallest possibility could happen, what could I possibly do?" Sansa asked. Melisandre smiled keenly standing forth from the desk, her words already prepared.

"What I say is exact, what I have shown in the fire is altogether true. Every second I have faith, my lord has shown me. That means everything hangs on a balance. This is the truth, and there is only one way to change the fate." Sansa's curiosity piquing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven- The Dragon and The Flower

-Warning chapter contains sexual content and incest-

The sky was dark with sparkles of light gleaming in the sea above Winterfell. Inside the room of the king was anything but quiet. Heavy with the must of sex. The moans were rapid and coarse occupying the room. Every night the passion of Jon and Sansa overpoweringly erupted, neither able to contain themselves. To their luck they had yet to be caught. On the bed Jon snow laid on his knees with Sansa on all fours before him. His hands resting on her waist, slowly pushing himself into her was constant. The moans trying to fill all of the castle, but with a clench Sansa kept her mouth closed. "Fuck." he gritted his teeth. "Fuck," he hissed. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck..."_ The feeling of her tight, wet heat gripping at his cock made his toes curl as he staggered with her against the wall. The smells and sounds causing that lust to explode. Groaning into her ear, he squeezed her left breast and encouraged her to look at him over her shoulder, licking at her mouth as he began to work his arousal inside her.

"Jon." She breathed hotly every fiber of being burning with desire.

"That's it, Sansa," he whispered.

When he'd pushed himself all the way in to the hilt, Jon relinquished his restraint and began to pound into her with desperate, needy thrusts, the bed beginning to rattle as one of his hands clutched at the edge of the bedpost. "C'mon, sweetheart," he whispered into her ear. "Get off on me..." He pushed his hand down between them, encouraging her to back into his powerful thrusts.

Sansa didn't know how she could keep quiet with Jon hammering into her like that. She dug her nails into his hand. "Fuck," Sansa hissed, not knowing how much her legs could support her. She wasn't entirely sure where this version of Jon would come from in the night, but she one-hundred percent approved every instant.

Sansa's nails pricked at his skin and Jon hissed, biting back a soft groan as he bounced her against his lap. Her heat wrapped snugly around his cock, milking and massaging him as he drove strongly into her slick heat. When she looked at him over her shoulder, he nipped at her bottom lip, wanting to elicit a reaction. "You feel so good, Sansa," he whispered. Licking at her mouth, he pulled her in for a searing kiss, glossing his tongue over hers as he devoured her muffled moans.

Fumbling for her hands against the wall, Jon glanced and bit down on her lip, his touch sliding to her waist before he began to force her back into his thrusts. He could feel her spasming around his cock, and desperately, he reached between them and began to rub and tweak her clit, needing to drive her over the edge as well. Sansa arched and gasped, and then her head tossed. She let out a much to loud moan, vision went white and she flickered around his swollen arousal. Toes curl as her world broke, pussy quivering. He could feel himself pulsing between her walls, and with a guttural groan, he emptied his seed inside her and remained against her back panting hotly into the hollow of her neck.

With his hand pressed possessively into her stomach, Jon trailed a series of warm, open mouthed kisses along her neck. She moaned raising her hand pressing her fingers into his hair. Relishing these nights that came often. He remained buried deep inside her, enjoying the aftershocks of her warmth contracting around him.

"Fuck," Sansa swore. Holding tightly to the wall, she panted and gazed at Jon's equally disheveled appearance. Her body covered in sweat, hair casing her face. "It's like you become someone completely different in the steamy hot sex."

Laughing weakly, Jon disengaged and staggered back. "I'm not sure if you meant it to be nice, but I'm going to go ahead and take that as a compliment." After the burning sex Jon laid back with Sansa wrapped around him. Her head nuzzled against his shoulder, his warm skin against her own. Together they felt safe in each other's arms. Their wolf pack coiled around the other. "I fucking love you." He spoke gazing over her naked body. 

Her eyebrows rose with a cheeky smile. "You love, fucking me?" 

"That too." Jon said a smile on his face and without thought.

"You disgust me." she declared with a smile, leaned in pressing her lips to his. Leaning back they settled themselves, melting into each other in the darkness, enclosing his arms around her ready for the dreams to come.

After a few moments of silence she leaned over looking up at him. "Jon." She whispered breaking the silence viewing him.

"What?" She felt her breath catch at her words, and she finally opened her eyes. The deep blue of his eyes were tinged with an emotion she often recognized in him when they were alone together affection, it was as intense as when she normally saw them. They were a beautiful shade, with the illusion of shards of glass overlaid on dark waters. In the stillness of the night they looked nearly black. They were the eyes she never new she would stare deeply into. And tonight she knew what she needed to say.

"What is It, Sansa?" he asked again.

"I spoke with the red woman." This caused Jon to shift under her.

"What! Why?" He asked rapidly sitting up, shifting with her on top of him. Sansa assembled herself beside him, noticing the change in his appearance.

"She revealed what waits in the fire. The wall, the death, the dead. And you." She looked at him. Jon could see their was distress in her eyes." You died before my eyes. Your lifeless corpse burned into my brain. You laid there a blank stare in your eye, and it replays in my vision. A nightmare that I can't allow to happen. I can't lose you." She told trembling her eyes finding the bed. His worst fears coming true, his hand resting on her arm.

"Sansa. None of what she's alleged is true. Every image, a story she articulates, manipulating people for her own desire." His voice was soft and gentle.

"But if what she said is exact-"

"None of it. Nothing she has ever said is real. These are lies to gain an upper hand." Jon voiced trying to convince her. Sansa shook her head in disbelief.

"How can you say that? You wouldn't be standing here, with me. I wouldn't have you grasped in my arms without her. She brought you back to life. The scars tell me the truth." She stated her hand gracing his many scars, fingertips cool to the touch. "How can you deny such a thing?" She asked her voice a quake and eyes wide.

Jon couldn't believe this. "So what then? I know what awaits us. How am I to fight it? Gather an army that does not exist. With who? What."

"The armies of Westoreos, they are essential Jon. By any means you need to gain support of the seven kingdoms. "Jon sat staggered at this. His sister face was calm and clear. "The riverlands will join you. And the vale, with your army of the wildings."

"They are not my armies!"

"They fight for you! Can't you see, you lead these men, Jon. They don't fight for anyone, but you. They trust you. Men of the north want to follow someone they can believe in. All of them see you as a king, whom can grasp them from the clutches of darkness and bring the light back. The north is behind you, and only you. You can win this, you know what must be done by any means necessary. If your propose is to defeat the dead by any means, support must be sought." Jon did not like what he was hearing and wanted to end this.

"I will Sansa, but there are no armies to fight, other than the ones that are with me."

"You need men of all realms. I can't lose you-" She told as he wrapped his arms around her for the night pulling her into a kiss.

-The Next day

The sun shone bright orange early in the morning, its rays beating down the castle which now dominated the center of all land. Margery's heart churned, her legs ached, her horse moving along with a slow stride. The cold winds blew into her face. It was freezing. Her long hair was heavy enough to keep the cold off her back of her neck, but the wind chilled her cheeks. She would sooner end this misery. Up over the horizon she gazed at the castle. Margery could finally see it in the distance. The castle of Winterfell. The town itself was a strange mixture of human and wilding custom. On the one hand it had the open, pastoral layout of an encampments, with small huts and gated fields for livestock, mixed with long halls for the retainers without property. But on the other, it had walls, a centralized building for the King, as well as a Square and market stalls for commerce. With a slow stride the many flowed starring at her like some outsider.

In a small room the lords and ladies of the north stood among a table. Jon erected himself at the head, overseeing all at the table, his hands clutches gazing over the map. The numerous lords and ladies spoke of the engagements of the enemy. To his knowledge a woman known as Roose's Bolton's daughter had occupied the dreadfort and was holding it for her own. This was unwelcome news. He required every castle under his control before he progressed south.

Looking to his side he noticed Sansa stood in the far corner, Petyr besides her whispering something. Eyes outlined the man, cold and anger occupied his mind, blocking else thought. Face twisted to fury, his hands turning to fists. That anger he hardly knew came in waves whenever he looked at the man. The lord that stood was a man he would never trust, could never trust. In secret Ser Davos kept a close eye on him at all times.

"Your grace?" Lord of moat Cailian asked.

"Yes." Jon said. Lord stood forward his finger resting on the neck.

"The queen has sent scouts into the neck meeting small skirmishes. We have information that many of the lions did not leave alive. The men of Graywater watch have disposed of several men."

"Good. Send a few units of men for assistance. The neck is narrow and no Lannister will travel it. We must be prepared if any army immobilizes it force." Jon stated the lord nodding. As he said this abruptly a man burst in the room. The lords and ladies turned to find the man stumbling over his words.

"You're Grace, your Grace!" The man repeated trying to stand.

"What, what do you have to say?" Jon asked urgently.

"…It's the queen. The… queen." He placed his hand on his stomach, his face red, his mouth open trying to breathe. Every breathe he wheezed.

"The queen?" Jon questioned coming closer, resting his hand on his shoulder. The man staggered back and forth. Once he gained his feet, he caught his breath.

"I mean Margery Tyrell. She's here, in Winterfell. We have her." he stated rapidly. Jon eyes shot open with surprise.

"I thought she was dead." Jon stated.

"It appears not. She came here willing, and requests your audience. We have her waiting in the hall." Jon immanently left the room in a hast, his men closely following behind him.

Descending the many steps, into the hall Jon eyes rested on the once queen. Standing as if she was always there. In all leather among the hall with a light, like some fever dream. Her eyes of a doe, hair braided down her right shoulder with a sweet smile. On either side, another woman with bright auburn hair and a man with short bristle brown hair with her. Mind raced. Their was little he knew of this Margery Tyrell, but her beauty was far greater than the stories.

"Your grace." She spoke softly, curtly bowed before him with a small smile on her face. Margery gave the king a look over from his heels to his head, her gaze lingered. He was far superior to the rumors but his intelligence was yet to be perceived. If the rumors were true about his kind nature, she would be in a healthier position than her preceding husbands.

Dissimilar to the south, the hall was not grand but barren and plain. The people brutish and unhappy unlike her home where the songs were sung in every shade and the flowers bloomed.

With a questioned look, Jon stood closer. "Margery Tyrell?"

"That is my name. This is a most welcome, and essential meeting, your grace. I see Winterfell is quite the castle. I love the climate, it's quite kind." She supposed with a sly smile gazing the dark and morbid room.

She was a woman from another world unknown to him. The south was utterly another world. A domain he never saw. "We caught tale you were dead. Why leave now?" Ser Davos asked standing beside the table before the queen. Jon went and sat down to listen as others followed.

"The lioness tried to have me and my family executed. I only escaped the clutches of Cersei Lannister with barely my life to speak. And I required to find somewhere safe. I could not think any place better. Through the bitter days of being chased caused me fright, I dare say, I only reached Winterfell." Margery stood her face poised, eyes glared with a haze only for Jon snow. Never once did her eyes land anywhere but on the king.

Jon knew that Cersei was cruel. "If you mind my asking, why select Winterfell as your safe heaven." Jon asked.

"These times are uncertain, we must share are goals to achieve a certain victory against our common enemy. It is true our families have little history, yet here we are now, sharing a common emery, an enemy whom pursues to destroy this world and everyone in it. Killing as she pleases, killing my family. I have seen enough death for a certainty. And the cause Cersei lannister, the destroyer. I know that she as well as others are your immediate enemy. If we were to work together, we can muster our strength and defeat any. That everyone who wishes to protrude on us, we can overthrow them together. The north and the south together, the realms united." She spoke with an elegance approaching near, her eyes a blaze and remained for the king. Even from the lack of water, being famished and desperately needing sleep, her voice was powerful and strong booming throughout the hall with charm.

"What is it you propose, my lady?" Ser Davos asked, cutting to the chase. She knew what was required, an army was needed and all else was not. Margery wore a smile upon her face and a expression through all of this. She discerned to retain herself composed. Perpendicular pushing herself forward, standing straight and firm. Her back narrow, her hands resting gently at her waist, all the while her face poise a slight smile for the king, fluttering her eyes. Owning her appearance she stepped forward, letting her waist move back and forth. She needed to seal the deal for her proposition.

"I know that a king must have a queen." Jon sat up from his seat, shifting his weight reclined, his hands clutching the arm rest. "So I propose to you, king of the north, take my hand, and in turn gain the support of the entire south at your back." Many gasps erupt at this, some couldn't find words. Few such as the red woman and many lords smiled at this. "Have thousands of men to fight with you at say. The food and resources of the south are plentiful, all the riches you may desire. And I will be pleased to defeat our enemy's together. We could well be a breaths away from defeating all. Let us join our houses, Stark and Tyrell, for a union that will last hundreds of years to come." Her words reverberated throughout the hall with passion. On the inside she was screaming, hoping he would say yes. Or this journey was for not, and her family would fall into the depths, never to return.

A million thoughts ran through Jon's mind. Trying to fit what he was seeing to what he knew. Jon sat back shocked by this, gazed over finding the men and women also surprised. Every man, woman, lord lady stood their face all plastered with jaws to the floor. His eyes rested on his sister. With a small smile her hand reached over and grasped his, giving him a gentle squeeze. Not just that, but a knowing of what would come of this. Jon would need men to defeat the dead. The south would give him complete control of ample realms, and lands to close on his enemy's. Unlimited food and crops for his people. This was a decision Jon was not prepared for. But in the end he knew. He knew who he wanted above all else, although he could never keep her for his own. It was forbidden, he recognized that. Gazing her she recognized the answer for him. Staring into her eyes, she nodded, hand squeezed his, and he discerned what conclusion was selected.

"You've given your hand to numerous enemies. How could we ever trust you?" Petyr Baelish asked. Margery wanted to scream at the man. Her eyes met his narrowing knowing what he was.

"They were not my choices, they were my families. Now this is my choice. Mine and no one else's. I have heard of you my king and no one else. I could have ran across the narrow sea, flee or cover, but instead I left for Winterfell knowing there is one true king left in westoreos. One king who can fight for what is right. My enemy is yours and I alone wish to defeat them."

His eyes turned back facing her, his mind working through the thoughts. He distinguished his answer and stood from his seat, every second was extended into beyond. The countless lord and ladies turned to him, a flock of eyes burning through him. Breath shorter, his heart beating faster. Regarding straight, his eyes falling on the beautiful Margery. Staring into the woman, he couldn't refute she was stunning. "I would be more than joyful to accept my lady. Nothing would make me more than pleased, to take your hand in marriage. Not a song has truly spoken of just, your marvelous beauty. And I could not think of a better match. Together, we will sew the end of this conflict. Let our marriage, be sung among the many realms. Every tale will declare of this day." Jon declared for her and the many around him, lying to himself. Every word boomed with confidence, yet inside was hollow.

Margery bowed before the king, filled with glee. Not for the marriage but for the armies she now would be within arm's length. And here in the north safe from tribulations reach. In the north still able to pull herself from the depths she had sunk to. Capable to regain her glory and be a queen after all, better still with a handsome king. The look on Cersei when she found out about this only enhanced her joy. That bitch would hear of her marriage to the northern king. Armies whom Cersei could not defend would fall on her.

"The marriage will be in a fortnight." He said with no hesitation.

"No. I say we must marry soon. Our enemies are closing in as we speak." He nodded and considered this. When he was a boy he dreamed of marrying a queen, bastards don't wed ladies of high houses and surely never one of such beauty.

"Then, it shall be in two turns of the moon." Margery nodded with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

The Wildling Queen-

The day dawned as it had the day before, and the day before that, only now with a breeze. The cold was oppressive from every side and seemed to never die down. With the wind pounding down on the group of men, their pace withered. Wearily on horseback for days Tormund set down the quickest pass leading up the mountains to the camp. Tiredly the wilding watched dark clouds subdued low overhead as the snow covered the perilous path. Tall, ancient trees surrounded the men, their thick branches and leafless branches casting the snowy path in shadow. Among the leafless trees Tormund spotted no colorful plants, only snow.

The destination he desired to reach, only half a day away after what seemed an eternity of travel, and he could not see it sooner. Beside him, and at his rear a number of wildling and men from the north on horses, sulked. They had packed well accordingly for the trip, yet the winds were that of the worse conditions. With fur on their backs they were enclosed, what little the fur could do.

Through the days they grew bitter with each pass of the moon. Even his own wildings, the men whom knew the frozen waste as their home, had developed company to the temptress of Winterfell. In turn they grew absent for their taste of the frozen hell. With these elements in their path they gained their ground with a begrudge and complained every other day. Fatigue enveloped them as fits of icy wind flapped at their cloaks, blowing them back and forth. Tormund could hardly hear himself think with the gusts.

Still they progressed with a relent, as Tormund voiced he would cut off any man's prick if they didn't get a move on. This caused a bustle. No one wanted to suffer that fate, every man winced just at the thought.

Through the passage the sound of the horse's wheezes filled the wake. Further into a pass they came at an incline, then into an enormous yard with specks off on the horizon, minor in stature but huge in delight. Wildings and tents were scattered, spread every several meters for as far as his eye could appreciate. At first glimpse the large camp came into view. The wildings lead by Val set deep in the mountains, far from the northerners and their strongholds. The walls were made of anything they could muster. Which was barely enough to sustain from an attack. Sticks and mud was their choice, what little scarce choice they had to use. The wall may be insufficient but the tents were of fur, minor and large in stature, a familiar sight he knew all to well.

With the spectacle a grin graced his weary, snow flecked face. It couldn't have been a day sooner when they came to halt at the gate. Before him, two men stood before the gateway. Wiring a glare upon their worried faces. One man deep in fur and a spear in hand reined the horse, he had a bitter face with a clean shaven chin.

"You look like a sour lot." He stated with a smile, taking a double look over the men, finding them nearly worsening from their horses. "What the fuck you travelling this far north for?" Was his warm welcome.

"I'm here from Winterfell to talk." Tormund told over the blaring wind. The man looked perplexed, no ravens or any news had passed up in these hills for days. And certainly no news of visitors.

"And why is that? Why would the lot of you travel all this way, on a hazard path with no warmth? Don't tell me you fellows are lose in the head?" The man supposed with a laugh that hung in the air. Tormund was not amused, staring the guard down with his round eyes. It might as well have been a sword running on stone to the man's ears.

"I'm here to meet with the, princess." The man smiled with a sneer, all to pleased.

"There is no princess here. You gone wasted all your time coming up the mountain." He stated with a smugness and leaned forward to spit a wad on the ground. Tormund could feel his blood boiling. "You're looking in the wrong place, friend. We only got a queen." He told with a leer.

Tormund exhaled, annoyed. "Then I'm here to see the queen."

"Wel- Before the man could make another statement, Tormund leaned forward.

"I grow tired of your bicker. If you don't shut up and let me through, I will rip out that throat of yours. Then mayhaps you will give me some answers while you bleed, Huh. I'll watch you die and I will have silence." He specified amplifying his tone. The man once in his life lost his will to speak, gazing over the large wilding.

"I on- Tormund reached forward, his fingers gripped the man's fur, his eyes great in size.

"Get on with it, or get out of my way!" The man turned back, sweat apparent.

"Open the gate." The man said his voice breaking under the sight. The other guard rushed to the gate and lumbered it open.

"Come on." The man told with a worry etched on his face. With a kick of the horses the small company left through the gate, the men of the north with a smile. After days of cold and complications they lumbered into the camp.

At first the scene of home graced his fatigued eyes. Yet what he found was anything but a proud people. With an apprehension he saw firsthand his people in worn clothes, broken and brittle. The once spectacle of strong men and women now were subdued down to broken old and children. Their bodies thin and their passion nothing but a stale wake. His resolve grew only stronger with each child he passed. Nothing would deter him, these were his people and he would not dare fail them. There was no bustle no doubt.

The sounds of weapons being sharpened and yells carried over the area, puddles littered the mud with every step. This was no wilding camp he destined. Children from every corner of the camp left to see what manner of strangers were present. They crowded around the northmen stomping their feet, kicking up in the snow and splashing. Men and women halted their duties from sharping the weapons to watch the northmen pass by. They fell inaudible at the sight never once finding the men of the north before them. Only stories that were told over ale, they came and went as they please to kill.

Further in Tormund came to the smell of food, that broke all else with the aromas of the soup and killed boar filled his nostrils. The food of his friends. He could kill for a drink of warm ale and food. That must be dammed, for now he had a mission.

The tents went on and on, with a trout for an hour they came to a halt. In the middle of the camp laid an outsized tent of fur, far greater in importance than any he had witnessed before. It stood looming before him and he knew this was where Val retained.

"Wait here." the man left through a flap into the tent.

Val-

With the fire cracking and the wind blowing, Val sat soundlessly in her spearhead's tent. The evening hung over her like the problems she faced. The light from the torches giving her brightness at the same time showing of the bags under her eyes. As for hours she spent awake. While the heat of a diminutive fire in the middle of the tent enclosed by stones gave her and the occupant's warmth. A map laid before her with the unknown lands of the south scattered about. Her allies spoke of the now king Jon Snow sat at the head of the north. With this information she looked over her maps and ideas for her folk. She would not fail her people. Yet in actuality, she didn't want to be the leader shoved upon her. The lone thought was of Mance, and that he should lead.

Here she was broken. Where once thousands of wildings stood ready. Now was little, if any. In her fortified settlement that strained in the mountains, its mud and wood walls enclosing and protecting her people. She had a thousand among them, only they were old. Her people would vanish over time if they stayed in the now frozen lands, north of the wall.

Fret was understated, it was nothing but the single thought. The lands south of the wall and beyond had become a haven while the rest of the lands north of the walls remained the same or worse. Severe, yet her people could endure. Not for long, they would catch them soon enough.

With these thoughts she felt ready to move south. One way or another she would meet her enemy. While she thought this, the young guard came rushing inside. His face flush as he was out of breathe.

Tormund-

Tormund eyes gazed over and found the wilding closing in, eyeing him and his men. They had grown in number, their bodies a wall around his small company. Every man, women and child staring with a glare. The air felt unknown as some gripped their weapons, their eyes burning on his back. An uneasy feeling ran over him. Tormund looked to his rear to the knights and his own companions.

"Keep alert." He stated to their misery. These were his people but they didn't see him as their equal anymore.

The men dropped from their horses to the ground landing on their feet with a thud. Abruptly the flap flew open and the familiar sight of Val greeted him. Tormund was hailed to the princess, a sight he wished for some time. Her lengthy blonde hair that reached was easy to remember with her high cheekbones, icy pale eyes and a sharp jawline, with her furs. Although what he thought he would find he saw no warmth from her.

With a scowl she headed back inside without a word. The same man from the gate came at once.

"Alright." He told and Tormund pushed the flap aside, several men at his rear. Inside he found the dimly lit tent with a few uncomfortable wooden chairs and a long table with nothing covering it. Inside from the wind was better but the cold stares were the most intoxicating feeling. He felt the tingle of a caution weaving itself into his skin.

His eyes found where the queen waited him, a scowl upon her face. The young woman took stock of Tormund. Where once a proud wilding was, now stood a man who aided a southern king.

Gazing back down at the map she kept her eyesight from him as if he did not exist. A sign of disrespect. "I did not take you for a dog, Tormund. But now I see how blind I was. I should have known you were a dog, with a burden of errands for some southern king. I never expected a man like you to do such labor…" Her eyes rested on the large man, with a glint of anger in her pale eyes. "A dog, meant to kill." Val mocked. As the words left her, two men descended from in front and from behind. They did not come without means to an end but their blunt weapons close at hands, eyes narrow. The sheer numbers were a threat.

The tent once soundless came alive, and twisted into a frenzy. Tormund's eyes darted to the weapons as the clatter of his men reached for their own. The air grew thin as Tormund hunched down his right hand at his hilt, while his left raised high, ready for anything. Tormund readied his hand, looking back to stop them. His men gazed over their commander and steadied themselves, lowering their guard.

Turning his must needed attention back to the queen. Whom stood without emotion. It seemed he no longer knew this friend. "I'm no dog. I made my choices long ago. A choice that has kept me and my people alive." Tormund told keeping his hand on his hilt not trusting her.

Val was perplexed. "Would you care to tell me. What choice was that, Tormund?" Val asked all to eager to know.

"Without him, we would be dead, underneath the ground or worse." Tormund spoke standing straight. Tormund distinguished one man in this world whom conviction would last, one last. "Jon may be a southerner, but who else is there." On the opposite side Val could not believe her ears. Surely he misspoke.

"We would be alive with, Mance. Our one true and only king." She argued her voice, venom. Tormund stood no words had a effect on him, he saw the death of his people, the death of the northmen and the joy his people shared with Jon's men in Winterfell. They started a new life and his king had his back, he knew his decisions.

"Mance is dead." The words cutting through her.

"Because of him!" She stated slamming her hand on the table. The men grew close on either side, as their hands gripped the hilts.

Tormund failed to recall the men around him as he drew near. "Because of Stannis!…" Tormund yelled seething, yet stained his emotions regaining his composure. "I did not travel all this way to reminisce of the dead. I am here to talk… Our people cannot last in the mountains, they are shattered and brittle. If you sojourn any longer in the mountains, you will perish. Our people will die a slow and painful death." Tormund declared with passion. Val consider this for a moment.

"Look at you. Your Sothern friend taught you some new tricks." She mocked to a grunt from Tormund. With a smile she continued. "If I leave, he will betray us. The southern king will run us down, murder us and leave us to bleed out as if we were pigs, like every other southern king. A burden my people can't afford." She quickly responded, knowing the conducts of the south and the way they considered the wildings.

"Jon is no coward or turncoat like the rest of them. Nor will he abandon his allies. The wildings have become a friend, and against his own kin's wishes, he has provided several thousand men and women, children all clothed, feed and given land. Our people are content and have bellies full. We are as much of his people now." Tormund stated causing Val to take a full step back, astonished.

"Do you hear yourself? Some southern lord is your king. Mance would laugh." She mocked with a flat.

"Mance was in the nights watch and we followed him at every choice he made." He declared his voice low as Val shot him a look. "You knew Jon, Mance knew Jon. He is a leader, a leader I can trust. He recognizes the wildings, and you have spoken to him yourself. He wants to aid us… But Above all else Jon knows. It's the dead against the living." Tormund voiced with a urge Val never witnessed for the many. She heard his voice with a strain and his face spoke more than his words.

Val remained soundless for a moment, she saw the young lord commander trying to save her people, the images flashing through the past. She recalled the night in the tent, when he stayed with her and the baby. It could make her laugh, every day voicing his concerns meanwhile his own men loathed his love for the wildings. They had a nickname for him. She remembered the day Ser Allister said he was a wilding lover. What followed stuck with her. The boom of his own brothers drowned all else. Yet the young lord commander tried and strained to save the men and women of the true north.

She remembered what he received for his choice, they gutted him. They gutted him like the turncoats she knew they were. The image of his blood plastered to the snow was a thought that would not disappear into darkness.

Out of all the men she met from the south, only he had received her respect and somehow he would not die. She guessed he was stubborn as well, not to sleep away.

"It is true. I have shared many conversations with him on several occasions. He has proven himself. That does not change how I feel. I cannot trust a southern king, no matter who they are, no matter how they are."

Tormund sighed, this was getting him nowhere. "If you stay here, the dead will come. You know as well as I about the dead." Val eyes met his. "One Individual recognizes, only one man from the south recognizes the death that descends on all of us. And he is preparing an army for those fucks… All I ask, is you provide him a chance. A chance to talk." The words stained her, the wilding was blood faced.

Val paced back and forth considering her options. Staying here was certain death, in time. Leaving may be death the moment she sets herself in the castle. "You say Jon has an army, and he wishes to help me?"

"He requests you meet with him."

With a look into Tormund, seeing his face. Truth was apparent in his eyes and she came to a halt, finally a decision came. "I know the dead will rise. And here there is barely enough food to sustain ourselves. I know I must leave, and I can't trust him." She took several steps forward staring Tormund in the eye. No hesitation in her expression. "But I can trust you. I will know soon if I made a grievous mistake. I will leave on the marrow." Val said against her judgment.

The flower-

Margery sat in her fresh room with an abundant area and warmth. Clothes laid amid her as her belly was full again. The life cling back to her. Her new home was that unlike her own. The north was such unlike her own but the men were kind as was her husband to be.

Alone in the room with a maid she sat, the silence was not fond. The soft glow of fire filtered out through the wood, and shadows lapped at each other all over the floor. The air was stale and dusty, ventilated only by a thin, vertical slit of a window. Through it, she saw a narrow column of evening sky. Ahead of her laid her bed, which was shaded by a frilly cloth and draped in layer upon layer of rich, silky fabric. Beneath it was a hugely fluffy red rug that reached almost to the edges of the room. All she could hear was the weapons meeting each other, as women and men trained in the courtyard.

Sitting on a cushion before a mirror, the young maid brushed her long hair into waves. Then braided it over and under so it ran down her back resting at her waist. Looking into the mirror she saw her former self, the Margery who could conceive a plan. Yet that was the old her, the only mission she had was Cersie's death. The death of the bitch would bring her joy intense through her veins.

Eyes lowered, the cloak she wore covered up all of her skin but was essential from the cold. As they sat in silence a knock at the door broke her consternation. "It's Jon." The voice of the king sounded.

At once Margery stood and shuffled herself as she adjusted her clothes. The maid went to her hair and clothes, taking their time so every bit of her appeared stunning. Once ready with her braid running down her shoulder, she stood straight. "Come in." The hinges grumbled as the door yawned open. The sun blaring through the door, Margery found her king in his leather and cloak. A smile graced his face as always when she met with him. Yet she saw him always accustom with two guards, he came alone today.

When Jon had first met her yesterday she hadn't applied any makeup and he had considered her gorgeous already, now the eyeshadow she wore only made her almond shaped eyes with those irises look even more piercing. "Have your accommodations been met, my lady?" He asked with a grace.

"Oh yes, very much. Everything is more than pleasant." She stated with a beam.

"I'm glad… Would you excuse us?" He told and the maid took her leave out the door. Once alone Jon smiled as his eyes did not fall. "You look beautiful my lady. You always do." He professed.

"Thank you. You look quite handsome."

Jon kept himself straight and poised, no slip ups he was to be a married man. "I come here my lady to tell for these two days we have together I want to spend it with you. I famine to learn everything about you before our marriage comes to pass… Would you join me on a saunter?" The statement made her mind take a double check. Never once had a man she met to marry acted with a chivalry.

Margery smiled feeling a light in her stomach. "Nothing would satisfy me more." With a seductiveness, she went with an elegance. Like before Jon saw a light in her and his eyes failed to see anything but her, as if only she existed.

Wrapping her arm with his she pressed herself against him, leaning her body alongside him. Jon was filled with a fragrance that ensnared his senses and caused him to feel that beast, she smelled of fresh flowers. When Jon felt the soft, pleasant form of the woman brushing against him, all of Jon's focus was drawn away from anything and to her. All Jon could think of at the moment was how she smelt pleasantly of lavender when he was within her presence. Out of the room they headed down the hall the sun breaking through the windows they went arm and arm a king and soon to be queen.

"I am looking forward to our marriage, my lady."

"Please Jon, you need not to be formal. I am yours and will always be." The two shared a smile. Jon lowers his shoulders easing himself.

"Of course, Margery…I must confess, I never knew I would marry a queen of such beauty." She blushed under his smile.

"You flatter me to much, Jon. I am the one surprised. You are handsome and strong, I could do no better. And from what I hear, you can best any man with your sword." She declared and pressed herself closer to him. Jon couldn't help but smirk.

"You do me a great honor." She pressed with a leer.

"I forgot to thank you for the apparel and food you have provided. They have not gone unnoticed."

"You're more than welcome. I could not let my wife starve and be deprived of food." Once the words left his mouth he needed to retell himself, he was getting married.

"And thank you for helping my brother."

"I never met him, but my knights say he is quite the combatant."

"He was once, and I know he will again…" Further they continued just the two. At times some lord or knight stopped and bowed as they departed. Greater of the north were pleased with the queen to be marrying their king. It meant additional nourishment for the people and men for war, something on everyone's mind.

"Tell me. I know so little of the king of the north. I hear tell you were a man of the watch."

Those days appeared yet felt like an entirety ago. The death and decay were images he did not care for. "I was a man for quite some time. Yet it's seems so long ago, like some song sung that you cannot remember every strum."

"I know so little. Only that they fight north of the wall. That must have been freighting. Nights in the freezing north, beyond the wall, unknown enemy's falling on you from every side all the while the snow tries desperately to take your life."

"I had my brothers beside me, and brothers I had not yet known."

"The wildings?"

"Yes." She smiled as Jon gained friends in the furthermost unknown places. "Enough about me, I want to know about Margery Tyrel. My beautiful queen from the south." They continued down the hall, arm in arm as Margery spoke of life down south. Jon listened taking in what she spoke, learning supplementary about the land he knew little of and the woman he is to marry.

"Everyone said the queen killed you."

"She would have. My father and friends were not so lucky." Margery spoke off the days in under in the cells without food or water. The days when the dirt and grime became a part of her.

"You are stronger than most, Margery." He told after hearing the misery she suffered.

"Not as much as you think. At times I thought I would break… Living in the cold beyond the wall must have toughened you up like your father." The mention of his father brought the memories rushing back. "I am sorry for what they have done to your family. I heard of it all. They did the same to mine, and together we will bring them down. I know we can do this with each other." She told with a passionate voice, her voice shaking.

They came to a halt near the courtyard in darkness and Margery wrapped her hand with his. Pressing herself against him. Her face intensified as her grip tightened. She knew what she was doing. "I know so little, yet I feel we already have an connection." She purred as Jon stared at her, losing himself in her.

Without another word to say, she leaned in, her mouth to his, placing a gentle and soft kiss upon his lips. Her lips pressed to his like a whisper as they gently allow their lips to meet. At first the kiss was soft. Very soft and very tentative. Allowing the kiss to elevate them to a higher plane. That familiar warmth and lust ran through Jon, he let it flourish. His insistent mouth was parting her shaking lips, sending wild quakes along her nerves, evoking from her sensations she had never known she was capable of feeling. Only after a moment she leaned back with a smile, her eyes lingered on his.

The lioness-

Qybern took the steps one a time, his brittle bones keeping himself from moving. Taking time until he finally arrived at the room. Inside no windows graced the walls with sunlight and only the lone candles burning with illumination. In the insignificant room no superior than the hall of Winrterfell, the sun had no partition in the lure of darkness. The room filled with merely a lone brother and sister that sat among a dark table. No longer the bright duo they once were.

Nothing was said, and nothing moved expect for the occasional nod. The lone constant sound of the crack of the fire loomed over them, all consuming. The room's solitary light the fire in the corner of the wall. Blaring and swirling before their eyes. The room remained bare, nothing to grace the walls. Only for a long table rested in the middle of the hall, where a few unlit candles and the cloth of Lannister ran. Among the table the lion and the lioness sat, neither carried smiles, but emotionless. One with short golden hair. Dressed in the traditional black and gold garments of her house, the lion embroidered on the cuffs. The other also carried gold but it was his hand that was lush rich material. In tight leather and black trousers. The two sat, no arguments to leave their running mouths with ideas and ways to run the realm. The golden lion was among every wall and in the center the long table where Cersei sat with her brother waited. Took his time inside the room.

Jamie found the old man and stood from his seat, vexed. "You took your time Qybern. Do not delay us any further." He stated with an irritable tone, not trusting the man.

"My apologies my lord. I have grown weary it seems. Some potions will help no doubt, and I will use them accordingly." Qybern said with a soft and polite tone moving slowly.

Without a need to waste Cersei pressed herself forward. "Do me what little courtesy you have, and tell me what news you have received. I assume it is well and will improve our position." Cersei stated as she had grown tired of loss. What little she controlled, it seemed to disappear in a fortnight.

Qubern took his seat and sat straight with a look of skepticism. "I am sad to tell your grace, we have received word that Margery headed north with her brother. She passed the neck and into the north, far from us." Cersei sat back in her chair infuriated, no news she wished to hear. The gentle flower seeped from her claws. She recalled it like a summer's eve, the lioness held her in her grasp, once close to death now will rise again, like the perfect little flower Cersei knew.

"To the bastard no doubt. She will join houses with him, and the south will fight for her." Cersei felt smaller in this world of hers.

Jamie could feel the darkness close in. "None of the numerous rewards we sent, not one man captured or killed her. We sent several, countless men, and I presume not one caught them." he stated with a scornful tone.

"You would be correct, my lord." Jamie sensed the worse.

"Of course." Jamie said as he began to pace.

Cersei was not falling this easy, their was always a way to gain. "What other news. Tell me there is one decent thing you have come to tell me."

"Ah, no your grace." He became hesitant. "A group of bandits lead by a woman have occupied the low defended harenhaul. There were barely enough men to withstand an attack. All were slain in the night by a surprise attack with overwhelming odds. It did not take long for the bandits to kill every man… No one survived and she holds the castle. While Villages in the surrounding area have been shown mercy and have provided them with support."

"And who is this revolting woman." She asked in a disdainful tone. Her eyes glared with the ferocity of the lioness. How many strongholds did she need to suffer.

"I do not know her entire name. Only they call her the lady of death." He told, neither Jamie nor Cersei heard the name.

"Why is this? Jamie asked.

"She enjoys to cut out her captives body, and watch as they suffer." He told as both the sister and brother duo became silent.

"Great. Margery has now sided with a bastard and a insane cunt killed and gained a stronghold beside us. We have work cut out for us."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine- The Dragon who knows one thing

-Warning this chapter contains explicit sexual content warning

The two on horseback traveled deeper into the mist. Margery and Jon kept a slow pace as he spoke of the surrounding landscapes and forests. "It's beautiful, Jon." She confessed.

"Better in the winter, I think." He replied as for hours they rode.

"Yes, very much. So much unlike the south." Further they rested before a pond that reached several meters.

"How is your brother?" He asked.

"Better, but still can't hold a sword." She told to her sorrow.

"I will have my best swordsmen help him right away. He will have enough strength in no time."

"Thank you. I really can't thank you enough."

"You don't have to, you are the queen."

Margery looked out the silence wafting through them. "There really is a beauty here. Just watch a moment frozen in time. I can think of the times me and brother played in the forests, south. A smile and a laugh before the death and duty. Since he was a boy, I could trust him. I never trusted anyone as much as him." She told thinking of her brother with blood and dirt on his face.

"When I spoke with him, he was strong." Jon told.

"He always has been, that is when he stood before a king. Duty, before life was his code."

"When I was young, me, my brother and sister use to venture here. My father told me never run or I will freeze. My brother and sister though never listened, they were always more outgoing. Nothing held them back, never a doubt unlike me when I was younger. And while they ran, they were always edging me on, to come. They were by the side when no one else would be." Jon told the thoughts back.

"I'm sorry." She moved closer and took his hand in hers. Her soft hand enveloped his, their eyes resting on the other. Before he could speak a group of riders came and halted before him. Their horses wheezed.

"My king, their much to be done for the wedding." A young knight declared.

"Of course." The party traveled back to Winterfell for the wedding.

For hours Jon spoke with the many for the preparations.

After hours Jon sat among the bath under Winterfell. The water searing and soothing. Deep in the water he sat naked, the bath spacious for several people to sit at once, around five to be exact. But beside him no one lingered, he had the steam to himself for once.

Jon sat amid the hotness, his head leaned back against the stone kissing the sky and his eyes closed shut, leasing the feeling of the warmth wash over him.

He sat surrounded by the temptress, leaned back with his arms extended to either side, level with his shoulders. The soft soothing and silence was causing him to drift to sleep. This was exactly what he needed after days of debates.

After days of planning and additional training, being here was agreeable. Acquiring some time away from the noise and endless debates. For once after weeks he gained peace and relaxation. Yet, the only thoughts in his mind was of Margery. She remained a constant thought, his queen to be.

For the past two days he spent every waking moment with her before their marriage. Copious hours in the day on horseback. Jon revealing the forests surrounding Winterfell. On the gallop she told him of the south, and he learned about the lords, ladies. Their likes, dislikes, movements and who aligned with who. Wisdom of its people as at the same time Jon told her supplementary of the north.

Now, all that came to pass and this was the night before the big day. The night before he the wolf finally become a married man. Their was no doubt in this. As his thought were a mist, a sound filled his ears. Someone drawing near with each step.

Eyes open and fall to a magnificent sight. He looked to see Margery coming closer. But without a single scrape of clothing upon her person. Margery came forward nothing blocking his view of her. Her full hair freely ran from her shoulders as she gave Jon a seductive smile. Her full breasts and shapely figure on full display for him.

Swaying her hips in a seductive way until she stood before him. Under the water he was naked and his cock grew and twitched. Sweat ran on his face as his eyes remained on her face.

"May I join you?" She purred, her legs apart before him.

Surprised, shocked even, Jon replied in as calm a voice as he could muster. "Of course." With a smile Methodically Margery took her time to display herself, placing one foot at a time into the water. Jon's eyes traced her body as her leg proudly pressed on the stone beside him, then the other. Shifting herself down so she was facing the other way. Eyes gazed until finally she sunk down beside him.

She rested herself beside her king to be. Maintaining her chest above the water she seized a deep breath pushing out her breasts. Jon tried to clear his mind. But the image of her naked form next to him was appealing.

"Ah, this is much more pleasant than king's landing. Room to relax, and no one to trouble us every second with their nagging." She inhaled pushing her upper body forward. Jon shook his mind, clearing the lust.

"Yes, it is. The silence is needed on these days." The queen gave him a smile.

"I wager I will visit every other evening." Her eyes rested on her king. "Yet, I hope these days I will be in good company."

"You will Margery, that I know for sure." He almost wanted to scream, causing her to smile. She beamed at him and gently stirred closer, her eyes a haze.

"Good, I hope we will spend hours in here. No one else but me. And you, Jon… Like I said before I know we have a connection." She breathed as a whisper, watching. Her voice put him in a trance. "As If we know each other… You are to be my husband, but before this comes to pass I want to know, everything about my king. What he likes and." Jon did not say a word, he did not move.

Turning around she shifted in the water so she was ahead of him, but backed herself into him. "Doesn't." She gently eased herself into him. Her soft butt pressing against his cock, her back against his muscles. Their warm skin soft to the touch. Jon felt all of her as his cock throbbed.

"Does that feel nice, Jon?" She asked turning the cheek to him. Her alluring eyes captured his thoughts, his entire mind was searing for her, his desire was her.

"Yes." He breathed.

"What do you like?" Her hand traveled down his chest underneath the water to his stiff cock. With a shock she found a thick rod in her hand, much larger than any she felt before. His cock was throbbing in her grip and she smirked. "I can hazard a guess, you like me."

"Very much, my queen." She smiled.

"Prove it to me." without thought leaning forward he pressed his lips to her exposed neck, as his hands pressed to her exposed body roaming her stomach and shapely legs, passionately pressed his lips to her neck. Her head arched back exposing more skin to him as her hair pooled in the water. Looking back she gazed him, and before either knew, their lips were pressed together.

So much less thought and planning this time, not exploration. But a zealous kiss. Their mouths opened and their tongues splashed together in their mouths. Jon's hands began to stoke against her thighs as her hand worked his cock all the while their lips to the other. "My king." She whispered, in between kissing him again passionately.

She felt his hands roaming all over her body, the sensitivity tweaking her breasts. Pinching them with his fingers then massaging her bottom and her legs. She felt his fingers all over her at once and in her hair. At the same time, he felt her hands moving all over his body, caressing his skin and squeezing his rough muscles and six pack. They breathed heavily, almost panting with their uncontrolled zeal. Jon cupped her face with his other hand and brushed his lips against hers before gently nipping the bottom. He locked his mouth to hers feeling her press back with an urgent moan. That feeling twisting up her skin, so sexy and raging. Their tongues entwined, her hair pooling underneath them. They knew that they needed the others touch. This was the answer to their arching desire.

After a few moments, she found herself losing her control, something she always had manage over, something no man had caused, yet Jon did In a delightful way. Grinding her clit against his leg she could feel his hard cock pressing into her ass. She reached down between their bodies and felt her hand grip his shaft.

He grunted then continued to grind in her hand. But he also moved his own hand over, gently jerked his fingers in the wetness between her legs. She moaned, breathing his name heavily and enjoying the skillful use of his fingers. He captured her lips again, they continued to kiss, their mouths rarely separating. Their bodies moved in unison and it felt lovely.

After several minutes of this rocking kiss, his finger slipped from her clit. She gave a little yelp. Cooing with him she kept grinding against his hand, as she felt the tip of his finger enter her private area as it did skillfully. It felt intense, a little bit painful, but lovely. Her hand was still wrapped around his hard shaft and suddenly, she was struck by an idea. She broke their kiss.

Leaning back a flare of lust in their eyes. "Sit up, Jon." He did as asked, sitting up on the ledge of the tub, his lower half bare to the air and her. Jon watched as she sunk in between him, her hands gently press to his thighs as her eyes focus on the throbbing head of his dick.

"Wait." He spoke.

"What?" she asked eagerly as the lust was profound.

"I have a much better idea. If you would my lady, follow me and let the king give you your desire, not the other way around. You are my guest and queen, I should provide what you desire." he told and with a smirk she departed the bath, steeping out, his hand with hers.

The water dipped down her slick and soft body, nipples hard to the air. Once a meter from the tub Jon laid himself down on the ground, starring up at her. Margery took her time to study the naked body of her king to be. His form and muscles were rigid and strong. Margery perplexed looked at him.

"Sit on top of me." he told to her confusion.

"You want me, to sit on you?" She asked with a questioned look upon her from above.

"Trust me, Margery." She listened and stood over him, with her pussy hovering over his face, her feet at the side of each cheek. Jon laid there and gazed up at the lovely view before him, with a smile. Margery couldn't help but give him a look from above. With a smile she lowered herself slowly until she settled herself on her knees muffling his face with her flesh, covering all of him with her. Muffling his voice and face, a perfect position for him.

Grabbing her thighs and pulling her apart towards him. Without a word he began kissing up her with soft caresses, moving closer to her nether regions which in turn was directing more and more pleasure through her body unlike that of anything she knew.

"You're quite the wicked king, aren't you. A devious side no one identifies." She told to the pleasant king. Only him nearing her twat. She then felt his tongue gradually glide up and down her searing sopping wet slit. A shock and a chill ran down her spine as a intense moan sounded. Enjoying her moans he continued kissing her across her thighs, in middle of which he found her cherry, this one even sweeter. He gently flicked her clitoris with his tongue, forcing her to squirm, body shook from head to toe.

"Oh, right there, that spot Jon," Jon obeyed flicking it again. Her breathing was shallow and fast, the queen's heart was beating as if it was about to explode and she felt intense pleasure running through her body. She wanted more and she was about receive what she craved. He Pressed against her clit, following the lines of her labia, then tickling the smaller lips inside and finally pushing his tongue as far as he would go... Margery's powerful aroma and taste was overwhelming.

Margery moans did not halt. He continued to burrow his face into her crotch, his tongue eagerly lapping at the delicious nectar. Reaching around her leg, he placed his thumb onto her clitoris and started rubbing it in circular motions gentle but passionate. The feeling stunning through her was sure bliss, the feelings eloping her body, causing an explosion she dare never felt. "Yes! Fuck! Please don't halt Jon!" His tongue is soon buried deep in her, licking, cleaning, and eating her out rapidly. She let out a surprised wail, her body fell forward hands resting on his abs, squeezing him. Feeling a bit embarrassed knowing she's soaking with her juices. The queen from the south was enjoying the king of the north.

Her king's skilled tongue caused a delight spike her spine. He had her in a grip of steel as Margery felt ecstasy. The once calm king was now a beast untamed. She gave a moan of ecstasy as his tongue licked along her slit and the petals of her love flower, cleaning up all the mess her juices were making. She gave a sharp cry and shivered on top of him when his tongue speared her depths, getting so deep into her wet hole. That was a sensation which would stay with her forever, and she would not let it go to waste.

"By the seven, my king!" She muttered, her back arched. The king's tongue is magic, circling her clit, plunging deep, and soon she forgot all her past and the decay. The thoughts that remained was her king to be and rode his exploring tongue. And before she knew it the orgasm descended. She felt such trance running down her body and heighten her senses. Screaming out the orgasm was intoxicating. The pumping urge ran through her. She felt more as her body shook.

After a minute she felt herself come back. While this occurred her eyes found his cock standing out straight, throbbing and waiting. In front of her his hard thick cock glistening with water.

She can't resist it. Leaning forward she rested herself on top of him, her torso laying flat on his lower half creating a sixty-nine. With her face against his shaft, first she gently grabbed hold of his thick throbbing member, feeling the hotness burn Margery. With a smile she gently licked along his shaft from base to tip, hearing the sound of his groan from her muffled cunt.

"Don't stop." He said before stuffing his face back into her twat. Once Margery was ready, she parted her lips fully and slid the head and first few inches of his cock. Upon it in her tight lips she tried to swallow him as deep as possible, relishing his taste. Gaging Margery's hummed in delight around his dick and was rewarded by his groan and an involuntary rise of his hips. She proceeded with several swirls of her tongue as she began to bob her head up and down, her warm, moist mouth soaking Jon's throbbing dick with saliva.

Their bodies writhed together, her breasts mashed against his stomach and her legs sat on either side of his head. Jon wanted only to bring her to an orgasm. While Margery wanted the same.

His tongue never stops its ministrations of her pussy. As she gradually pushed inch after inch down her cavity having as much trouble as reaching here. She tried to take all of his inches of the thickness. Unable to swallow all of him she worked the much she could.

The two slurped the other, working in tandem with the other. Their powerful muffled voices and moans filled the air as the king and queen to be worked the other to orgasm. Their gags and constant moans and groans never came to halt, pure bliss.

After trying a few more times, she managed to suppress her gag reflex and finally took him whole into her mouth. His cockhead pressed into the back of her throat, she could feel it at the back of her throat, feeling full. The mass substantial to the brim unlike any. Jon felt ecstasy, her tight mouth wrapped around him. The groans from his muffled mouth sounded again and again to her delight.

With his groan and another flick she knew she would bring him an orgasm. In no time, the sounds of wet sucking, of face-fucking filled the room.

For a moment she began to find a rhythm in sucking his cock. Margery Tyrel taking him in her mouth, cleaning him, daring him to cum. He began rolling his hips to meet her lips as she has took no time.

She worked a little faster now, sliding her lips from the very tip of his cock all the way to his pelvis, steadily increasing her pace. She didn't realize just how much he was enjoying himself though as before too long, his cock gently into her mouth.

The muffled sounds could be heard, but more than anything Jon felt the vibration moving through his throbbing pole. Streams of saliva dripping down to the base of his cock as Margery was devouring inch after inch with precision in her oral talents.

To her surprise He began to rub her all over her thighs and her hips. With him enthusiastically licking her pussy, she began to suck him in earnest. She took as much of him into her mouth as she can. She felt herself losing control, grinding herself on his face with vigor.

The stars begin to rise in her vision and she starts to shake. These were feelings never awoken, feelings that broke her and brought her to a bliss unknown. He wraps his arms around her trembling hips and holds her tight to his face. She has to release his cock from her mouth so she can breathe.

Taking her by surprise, he bites down gently on her clit. It sends her over the edge once more she was blissfully overwhelmed.

If most orgasms began with frenetic movements and howls of pleasure, this one was exactly the opposite. Margery's cries stopped suddenly and she froze under Jon's mouth. But it was only for a few moments. Her body slowly arching upwards until she's spasm and Margery shouted for the world to hear. A very warm splash of thick, sticky spunk sprayed across his tongue.

He eagerly swallowed it. As much as this moment had been a release, it was an extreme explosion for Margery. Holding on as long as she could before being thrown off from the world she knew. Margery shook with pleasure from her head to her toes. As he pushed hard, opening his mouth wide. The taste of her flooded his mouth as he drank in Margery's juices. She came all over his face and that seemed to drive him wild.

This only heightens her pleasure as he takes her roughly eating her out. Her breathing fast and glowed in the embers of her climax. Her orgasm seems to last forever as her king lapped her down his throat. Margery shocked was an understatement.

Eventually she was panting and exhausted. A few moments later, a large grin spread on her face.

Margery was regaining control of herself. Margery's head stared up finding his cock still straining for attention. Knowing why she came down here, Margery finally came down from her orgasm and took him once again, bobbing her head. She choked a little, coating his shaft in this vicious saliva. But she continued to let her mouth and her throat play with his cock more rapid this time with a mission.

Her warm mouth retreated quicker up the length of his shaft at his engorged head. She teased it with her tongue, giving it licks all the while she brought her hands to stoke the base with a skin tight seal. She worked her way back down his penis, sucking hard as her pace was swift. The pleasure shot through Jon like a rocket. Picking her pace she felt his cock go rigid and build.

Anticipating his release with excitement. Jon sensed it coming until he was brought over the edge. She engulfed his concrete dick and allowed it to push into the depths of her throat. Its vastness was hard to contain to ensure she kept it encased. Her throat moving all the way to the base until he grew rigid.

The initial burst of cum shot directly into her, splashing down running down her throat. Swallowing it down the next rope caught her off guard. With a gulp, she downed it. Another came coating her as before she was ready another searing rope came after burning her. Pushing on until the following and last load was down and his body rested.

Leaning back with a pop, the two laid basking in a much needed orgasm. Jon laid their sweat of her running on him with her soft breasts on his skin.

Margery looked over. "I know you a little better. But I must know more, we cannot waste this time together before our marriage."


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning explicit content**

For the past day Jon spent his time with his wife to be. She had come to know her new home. In what little time they had the day came for the marriage. It derived in earnest, with the lords of the south on the way north. Everyone prepared for the marriage between the north and the south soon to commence. The walls were lined with white roses as many wore handsome tunics with stars embodied on the cuffs. The mood was altered from the previous months of woe. This marriage meant food and men from the south. All were content with the wedding.

Jon, being a soldier, was dressed in armor. Intricate designs covered the steel all over and the armor seemed like an entire encompassing beast that swallowed him. Completely useless in true combat, he thought to himself, standing before the many. He stood stoic, the thoughts of his wife arose again.

Marriage, he thought again as he finally headed to his spot in the hall. Gazing he saw it was crowded, with countless faces, most of which he recognized. His sister, Melisandre, Ser Davos, Ser Loras and his various lords and lady's. He had no time to even speak with her brother, and only now saw him on the opposite side of the hall. He tried to take in his face and his thoughts, but still found nothing. Only a man who had nothing.

Reaching his spot, he turned and felt his heart beat quicken. Once in life he thought he would never marry, that he would freeze with his brothers in black. Now he was warm, full with friends and to be married to a queen. Breaking him from his thoughts, music struck up as a small band in the corner began to play. As if on cue all present rose at once. The doors at the end of the hall opened with a yawn as the many turned and Jon's stomach tightened. Then, there she was.

Jon's heart stopped for a moment in time. A thin white gown flowed with her like wisps of air as she moved. Her skin was milky white and her hair seemed to be a tower on the top of her head, gently cascading down her back. Blue eyes looked back at him, taking stock of him as well. He could feel the scanning of his body. The steps were slow and methodical until she finally rested beside him.

Vaguely he remembered the ceremony. Those blue eyes kept him hypnotized the entire way through. He took in every detail of her face, freckles all around her nose. Her lips were thin and peach, she seemed flawless in every way. A bastard king married to a high lady of noble birth.

After the ceremony, hand in hand they walked to the feast, now married. Margery smiled to the many clapping and cheers. As they continued she leaned in close. "I'm quite nervous. So many countless eyes on us." She whispered under the noise, even as it was a lie.

"There is nothing to be nervous about. Just hold my hand. And so enough we will be alone and far from their judging eyes."

Reaching the feast the two took their seats as the food came pouring in with the wine and ale. The raucous behavior of the others occupied the room. It was a party like none Jon had ever seen. The entire feast filled the hall, never before being even half full was now packed to the brim.

Before long dancing began as many took to on the floor. Jon grabbed his wife's hand, not being one of a dancer himself, he tried his best. He stood up as Margery did the same, held his hand guiding her, traveling past many tables heading to the center of the hall where many twirled in their splendor. She brought him close as she wrapped her hand around his and he did the same feeling her soft silk dress against him. Their eyes met and Jon felt relaxed. Once they were both comfortable, she stepped onward as he stepped back, then side to side. As they danced many took notice and created a circle around them all staring at the two. The band initiated to play swifter. Many roared as he stamped his foot and slapped his hands together, many others chime to the beat all watching the king with his wife, everyone enjoying the view.

Both laughed Jon with a cheerful smile as he watched his wife. Soon everyone was laughing and shouting "king in the north." Jon was on no occasion very effective at dancing, all his life he wasn't fluent as his brother, but he had seen how it was done and spun his wife around listening to her laugh. For once he felt glee as affection for his wife flooded his mind, he knew soon it would be a war that occupied his thoughts.

He only had recognized war and fighting in a conflict, he had disremembered or he just didn't want to recall, he had forgotten what peace was, or worse even what life was without war. However that became blurred, he could forget everything, even being king when he stared at his wife spinning around the hall, laughing, her flowing hair spinning as her silk dress squeezed her form.

In the middle of the hall Margery leaned forward kissing her husband to the cheers around them. With a smile Jon led her hand in hand, it was time to consummate the marriage and led away from the feasting hall. Accompanied by jeers and shouts Jon left with his new wife in tow.

The guards left the two alone. Jon led her through the halls, her body tight with anticipation. Directing her to his room, her entire body fluttering with elation. Inside before Margery spoke she found Jon's lips mashed passionately to hers. Not so much a gentle kiss, but one filled with lust of a young man. Warmth filled her, her arms wrapped around him. With Hunger, he pulled her body to him and kissed her again. Their bodies pressed together as Margery slowly backed into the bed with Jon hands entwined around her. Their lips met tenderly, then with greater urgency as their desires began to unfurl. Their kisses were feverish, neither parting from the other. Without breaking the kiss Margery quickly worked her dress off her body as Jon did the same with his clothes.

With the clothes on the ground Jon sat down upon the bed pulling her down to meet him. "You're gorgeous." He told and she blushed.

"I can tell you like seeing me like this." Margery said while pointing at the harden cock. Their naked bodies pressed to the other, this kiss was gentle, filled with love. Just the slightest touch, like a butterfly kiss, she parted her lips, and he returned it. He inhaled deeply, drawing closer and wrapping his arms around her. And again he planted another light kiss on her lips, and another. They breathed each other in, up close and eye to eye. Hands moved up her body, feeling her soft, supple body. As Jon hands rose Margery grew silent.

"Are you okay? You're suddenly grown silent." He asked.

The all to acquainted voice seemed distant. She felt detached from her own existence. All she could focus on was the fact that she was melting unlike ever before, that she was turning into a puddle of oozing ecstasy dripping off her.

"Hey..." He took her hands in his, and her mind dissipated into mist inside her head. She was stoned from his touch, uncontrolled on an unfelt gust, flying higher than a transoceanic plane.

Yet she would not have wanted it any other way. Her eyes came to see her surroundings clearly, finding Jon. Eyes locked on the other, finding that warmth that filled her heart. Now she was sure how she felt. "I want this night, to be a night we remember, Jon." She squealed. Without thought his lips pressed to her. His strong body was against hers and he pulled her down onto the bed. She felt his hard staff poke at her. She hadn't felt this need for anyone before; her body was crying out for him. Lips locked and he slipped her over on the bed.

"Margery," He reached for her hand and kissed it.

Their tongues interlaced into each other and she learned quickly. She stuck her tongue deeper and sucked on his tongue. She wrapped her arms around him. His naked body swept her into the submission. She caressed his soft strong back and slide her hand down to his stomach and felt his abs. Jon's grip tightened on her breasts, like holding on for dear life. He buried his head in her hair. And then, again, his whole mind began to shake. Not a trembling like before, but great violent fits.

And, as if moving in sympathy, Margery felt her own body begin to tighten. Building. Shaking in time with Jon. Margery started shaking with him. Tried to hold her body in control. The more he built, she built. The more she tried to hold still, the more her body began to overwhelm her.

Then they both froze. The world seemed to go silent. "I don't want this moment to end, Jon." They knew what they were doing and what they were about to do. "Lie down." She told and shifted around, now atop of him. Jon laid down as Margery stared at him, moving down his body trailing his body with gentle kisses. With his head on the pillow he watched his wife staring up at him. Those same eyes he knew.

Margery stopped, his hard cock staring up at her, she leaned forward planting a sweet, wet kiss on the tip of his cock, then lips encircling the head, light suction slurping into her mouth. She looked up at him, tucking her hair behind her ears with her free hand, eyes shining with love and lust and playfulness.

Her mouth descended on his cock. Margery's lips widening as his cock disappeared between them. Warmth and wetness enveloped his hardness. Her tongue undulated along the underside of his cock. Her hand lightly griped the base of his cock and gently tugged at him, while her blue eyes lock with his and Jon groaned feeling the tightness.

Slowly she dragged herself off his length, revealing saliva slickened flesh, until only the head remained between her plush lips. Her tongue washed over his cockhead and she moaned, a low hum that reverberates along the length of his cock. His cockhead bumped against the back of her mouth and she paused, sucking lightly.

Margery's slim fingers continue to glide up and down his exposed length, gentle but urgent, until she began to swallow him once more.

Jon admired the way the effort she made to take as much of him as possible. He looked down, enjoying the way her breasts sway with each movement, how her back arched and raised her taught, delectable backside up into the air. He settled for putting his hands on her shoulder and gently kneading in encouragement. He moved his hips a little, thrusting into her mouth. She adjusted her grip and her posture to his movement, never missing a beat, still gently jacking and sucking him.

After long quiet moments where the only sound in the room is soft sucking noises and the creak of the bed, Margery released him. She lashed his cockhead with her tongue and she kissed his cock beneath the helmet and nuzzled him with her cheek.

"I want you now, my husband." She punctuates her raunchy confession with kisses along his length, stormy eyes watching him for a reaction.

She pressed her nose against his abdomen and licks the base of his cock, trailing her tongue down to his balls. She proceeded to suck one testicle and then the other into her warm, wet mouth. She released him with the wet smack of lips and trails more kisses up his length.

Margery smiled shyly. Her warm mouth retreated quicker up the length of his shaft at his head. She teased it with her tongue, giving it licks all the while she brought her hands to stoke the base with a skin tight seal. She worked her way back down his penis, sucking hard as her pace was swift. The pleasure shot through Jon like a rocket. Picking her pace she felt his cock go rigid and build.

Anticipating his release, Jon sensed it as well coming until he was brought over the edge. She engulfed his concrete dick and allowed it to push into the depths of her throat. Ensure she kept it encased. Her throat moving all the way to the base until he grew rigid.

The initial rope of cum shot directly into her, running down her throat. Swallowing it down the next rope caught her off guard. With a gulp, she had trouble but downed it. Another came coating her as before searing her. She was ready for the intense rope after burning her. Pushing on until the following and last load was down and his body rested.

Leaning back with a pop, the two laid. Jon laid their, with her soft breasts on his skin. He slowly flipped her over with him on top. Reaching down, her hand closed around his hard cock. He just barely placed his cock in her twat, causing her to suck in her breath. As slow as possible pushed on. His head came in contact with her soaking pussy bringing out a loud, lurid moan from her. Gradually she took him with time, the pain unbelievable, the head pushing into her pussy, as he slowly slide in and out of her tight pussy, feeling him.

Jon placed his lips to hers, "I want you too."

Her heart practically beat out of her chest, Margery wouldn't have traded the experience for anything. As his hard cock slid in and out, the heat started building even more and spread all through her, the intense pleasure she ever had felt from intercourse.

Her spirit felt a freedom she had never known. Pushing back against him, she reacted to his thrust. Her actions served to encourage Jon and she felt him let go a little. He got a little faster, he pushed into her a little harder, a little deeper. The sensation built and became hotter and hotter. The timing of her breathing gradually matched his thrusts.

"Um, oh Jon." she softly dug her nails into his back. The heat of passion had increased in intensity, spreading from between her legs up to her belly, to her breasts, neck and face. It traveled down her legs and she felt her toes curl. Her body reacted and she matched him thrust for thrust. "Yes — yes — yes." he was trying different angles. This kind of pleasure was foreign to her and she clenched her teeth together as his cock slid against her clit.

Jon was experienced as she found. Being with another person that wanted her there was an incredible feeling. Jon thrust into her with intensity. Her warm, wet walls hugged him and accepted his cock. Building inside Jon was bliss instantaneously with Margery, as he didn't think anymore. The tight walls suffocated his shaft pleasingly, his pace quicker now. Reaching up he wrapped an arm around his lover and buried his mouth in her breasts, licking, kissing and sucking. Nibbling lightly on one of her nipples she gave a small squeal of surprise as he gave her the fucking she deserved. He sought to drown in her, fucking with intensity, the bed banging against the wall.

Then he began to slide his face down to her neck, softly pecking her and tracing her arm. He continued laying soft pecks on her left arm working his way down to her hand.

Over time Jon had almost no control, and grew more erratic as she didn't want him to hold back any longer. "Give it to me, don't hold back. I want you too."

Jon couldn't have held back anymore anyway. It had felt incredible inside her body. He slammed into her. She clenched the sheets with her fists as her body arched. Her pussy grabbed at him each and every thrust trying to hold him in and not let him go. Intensifying the pace of their movements. A steady stream of moans began to come from her, and she rocked her hips in perfect rhythm with his deep, firm thrusts, sweat covering their bodies.

"Ah ... AH ... AHH!" she burst out with the forceful thrusts before she bit her lip to keep her silence. At the same time, the slapping sound of his hips on her ass combined with the wet sloppy sounds of his cock working her pussy. Harder, faster and deeper, she wanted it and he gave it to her. Movements of both husband and wife were becoming fitful and irregular. The room was filled with the sounds of their bodies joining. Margery wanted to give and receive something wonderful. "Cum for me." She felt his cock swelling and hardening as her own orgasm was forming.

Jon was sliding in and out of Margery and it was like no other experience in his life. Suddenly all of the pent up feelings released for both of them as his cock exploded inside of her. "I'm Cumming!" His balls let go of everything. Hot cum shot out of him with force as her entire body lit up, eyes closed and pussy tightened. Her orgasm causing waves of pleasure.

A lurid groan and a hard thrust she knew he was cumming. She whimpered with a shaky breath as the tightness she felt inside suddenly snapped, her entire body was on fire, she was quivering from head to toe, and inside, deep inside was Jon releasing his cum, she was glowing. Margery had an epiphany in those moments as Jon finished and released his cum. Deep inside of her, Margery felt him twitching and pulsating. She held onto Jon for dear life as her orgasm shot waves of pleasure all through her. One of the most powerful things her body had ever experienced started at her pussy and rocketed to every part of her. On and on it continued and she could feel her pussy muscles contracting around his cock.

After the orgasm her brain couldn't tell how long it lasted a few seconds or several hours. She finally did come down enough to release the grasp her arms and legs had him in. Gradually she appreciated that he was showering her with kisses and telling her how much he loved her and Margery couldn't help but smile under this man's love. Unlike her previous husbands she returned his kisses. Sometime afterwards Jon slid off of her and they lay side by side, arm in arm, sharing in feelings of warmth and serenity. Finally she mumbled, "I know you want me all night long." She was saying it to herself as well as to Jon.


End file.
